


Emerger

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Intersperses Romance, M/M, Slow Build, merman au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, para poder encontrar a la persona más importante de nuestra vida, tenemos que buscar bajo la superficie… pero otros, tienen que buscarla por encima de ella.</p><p>Traducido por OhMyNanase</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269982) by [SleepingTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTsundere/pseuds/SleepingTsundere). 



Habían noches bastante aburridas como para dormir. Es bastante extraño, ¿no lo crees? Uno podría pensar que el aburrimiento excesivo podría calmar a uno hasta ayudarlo a dormir, como si la falta de energía o de emoción fueran el elemento clave para conciliar el sueño, en lugar de ser sólo un obstáculo.  
No para Haruka, pero de nuevo, Haruka ya era alguien bastante extraño.  
   
El pequeño de ocho años de edad podía permanecer despierto por tantas noches, aspirando, resoplando y revolviéndose alrededor, exhausto pero sobre todo curioso. Su mente divagaba en los temas más extraños, en los pensamientos más inocentes por haber; ¿De dónde proviene toda el agua?, ¿Qué pasaría si el océano fuera a desaparecer?, ¿Por qué existían algunos peces en ciertos lugares y otros diferentes en otro?  
   
Durante el día, él le hacía todas aquellas preguntas a su abuela, su única guía, y la sabia anciana le respondía siempre con lo mejor de su conocimiento.  
-El agua siempre ha estado allí y así lo será eternamente. No tienes porque preocuparte por ello. Y desconozco de dónde ha venido, cariño. Pero si supiera, también lo sabrías tú.  
-Hay aguas más cálidas que éstas, y aquellas aguas estan decoradas con peces de todos colores.  
   
Vivían felices, en paz en su pequeño rincón entre dos grandes rocas, lejos de cualquier peligro, propiamente protegidos por la profundidad y la distancia del lugar. Haruka podía salir a explorar por algunas horas y, cada vez al regresar a casa, lo hacía con nuevas preguntas, docenas de ellas.  
   
…Pero un día su curiosidad despertó, y produjo un cambio definitivo en la relación de ambos que incluso el pequeño logró detectar.  
-¿Abue?  
-¿Sí, Haruka?  
-¿Cómo es allá arriba?  
-...  
Su abuela levantó la mirada de la comida que preparaba (caballa, cruda y fresca; la favorita de su nieto) y suavemente colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño, su voz siendo suave pero a la vez mortalmente seria.  
   
-Haruka… te lo he dicho antes, la superficie no es lugar para ir. Jamás salgas a la superficie. ¿Lo haz entendido? Es muy peligroso. Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie.  
. . .  
Haruka asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por haber tocado aquel tema mientras miraba la arena bajo él con vergüenza. Su abuela soltó un suspiro lleno de compasión y en silencio retiró los mechones de cabello fuera del rostro del niño, sonriendo.  
-Está bien, mi niño. No hay necesidad de poner esa cara triste. Sabes como me preocupo…  
. . .  
-Sólo prométeme una cosa, Haruka. Prométeme que jamás saldrás a la superficie.  
-...Te lo prometo, Abue…  
-Gracias, cariño… no puedo perderte a tí también.  
   
Aquella plática había sido tan tranquila, pero tan importante. Aquello era en lo único que Haruka podía pensar. Jamás había salido la superficie, ni siquiera una sola vez. Se debió haber imaginado que hacer aquella pregunta tan sólo le traería problemas;  
¿cómo pudo haber preguntado cómo era allá arriba, cuando sabía perfectamente lo que la superficie era capaz de hacer? Se robaba sus pescados, rompía su coral, ensuciaba sus hogares… todo lo que hacía era destruir.  
Todo lo que hacía era matar.  
Haruka se acurrucó en su roca, sintiéndose repentinamente más frío de lo usual.  
. . .  
Miró por encima de su hombro a su abuela, quien dormía profundamente en su propia roca, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, el pequeño niño nadó silenciosamente fuera de su casa.  
   
Este pequeño no era algo inusual; sólo un niño común y corriente de ocho años de edad. Su cabello era color azabache, ‘más negro que una zanja’, como su abuela solía decir, lo cual era irónico, considerando que su piel era de lo más pálida. Era bastante flaco, de brazos delgados y dedos largos. Sus ojos eran de un azul bastante llamativo, iguales a los de su abuela.  
   
Su cola tampoco era de considerarse como algo especial. Comenzaba en la parte inferior de su torso, tornando aquella piel blanca en escalas azules que se abrían en dos aletas tan sólo unos tonos más oscuras, y un poco más ... ‘translúcidas’, él pensaba que aquella era la palabra correcta. Si Haruka había tenido la oportunidad de elegir, hubiera optado por tener la cola de un delfín. De ser así, él sería de los más rápidos y tendría una linda aleta... y así podía emerger a la superficie sin que nadie supiera quien realmente era. Los delfínes podían salír a la superficie todo el tiempo.  
   
El niño miró hacia arriba. El océano era bastante oscuro. La luz se había ido ya y, en su lugar ahora estaba aquella luna brillante saludándole desde lo alto.  
   
A veces, en noches como esta donde no podía dormir, Haruka salía de casa para mirar la superficie. Aquello no podía considerarse como romper su promesa, ¿verdad? No había nada de malo en mirar hacia arriba; era una vista bastante hermosa, pensó.  
   
De vez en cuando, un banco de peces le obstruía aquel precioso paisaje, obligándolo a nadar más y más alto, hasta dejarlos atrás y encontrarse con una mejor vista.  
   
¿…Contaría como romper las reglas si él sólo… saliera por rápido un segundo y se volviese a meter? Técnicamente, eso no contaba como emerger a la superficie. La mente del pequeño de ocho años se ingeniaba un montón de nuevas ideas, maneras de rodear aquella regla y satisfacer su curiosidad con nueva información.  
   
No había ningún Flotador en la superficie, lo cual significaba que estaba a salvo. ¿No es así? Si no hay Flotadores, entonces eso quiere decir que no hay peligro.  
. . .  
Motivado, Haruka nadó hacia arriba, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente a la par que se acercaba a la cima de su mundo. Sintió miedo, pero la emoción le ganaba en cantidad. Más cerca, más cerca ... la luna creía, tornándose más brillante con cada aleteo de su cola.  
-¡Ah!  
   
Suspiró, su cabeza y hombros rompieron aquella helada y negra superficie con un solo chapoteo, sus flequillos se aferraron de inmediato a su cara... y en ese instante, olvidó que el plan era volver y esconderse bajo el agua.  
. . .  
El aire era frío, bastante frío, y ... y la luna se encontraba quieta, un círculo sólido en el cielo que no temblaba o bailaba con las olas del mar, pero era mucho más brillante que nunca… llena de muchas manchas. El cielo era negro, pero estaba decorado por millones de puntitos blancos, algunos más brillantes que otros... ¿Cuántos podrían ser?  
   
A lo lejos se encontró muchos soles. Cientos de pequeños soles, brillando sobre la tierra. Algunos de ellos se desvanecían para volver a la vida segundos después, y otros se encontraban más en lo alto que otros.  
Y también había música. Podía escucharla, tan fuerte y tan alegre.  
Era hermoso. Todo era tan hermoso.  
   
Haruka se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo bastante frío que apenas podía con él... pero aún así comenzó a acercarse. La tierra no estaba tan lejos. Ahora era evidente que estaba rompiendo las reglas, entonces ¿qué tenía de malo el acercarse más a la tierra?  
   
Bajó la mirada y miró su cuerpo bajo el agua, descubriendo que si se movía de cierta manera, su cola permanecía escondida... entonces podía funcionar en caso que alguien lo llegase a ver.  
   
Se acercó más y más a la tentadora atracción que parecía estar de fiesta o ... algo similar. Habían más soles, todos brillando de diferentes colores, y la arena se encontraba ya justo delante de él. Ese era el sitio donde el océano terminaba y se convertía en tierra. Las olas le mecían suavemente, arriba, abajo y hacia adelante.  
   
De pronto, Haruka se detuvo, ni siquiera estaba tan cerca de la orilla como para poder tocar la arena, pero allí se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo. Esta no era su casa. Estos no eran los suyos. Él no debería estar aquí. Debería estar en casa, durmiendo, donde estaba a salvo. El miedo se apoderó de él, pero antes de que pudiera bucear y esconderse dentro del mar, oyó un nuevo sonido, uno mucho más cercano que la música, y mucho menos musical.  
   
Se hundió al instante, sin apartar sus ojos de la superficie, de manera que al menos podía ver; el sireno se encontraba tan asustado. Aún era un pequeño de ocho años de edad, curioso, aún sediento por aprender a pesar del peligro.  
   
...Aquello era una... cosa. Un niño, pero ese niño no tenía una cola. Haruka pensó que aquello tenía sentido, puesto que estas cosas no nadaban. Haruka supuso que quizás esa cosa tenía dos colas, pero ambas eran muy delgadas, y las usaba para moverse rápido por una ladera, lejos de la fiesta y bajando hacia la arena donde se tropezó haciendo mucho escándalo, tratando de volverse a poner en pie y escupiendo arena por su boca.  
La cosa era más o menos de la altura de Haruka, o lo sería si pudieran estar uno al lado del otro, tenía el cabello de un rojo brillante, o al menos así parecía. Estaba tan oscuro. La piel de aquella cosa era bastante extraña a simple vista, holgada y roja también.  
   
...Estaba llorando, sea lo que fuera, sollozaba; arrojando la cosa que tenía en manos hacia el océano. Haruka la vio flotar perezosamente por el aire; una nube mullida de color rosado que desapareció en segundos tras caer dentro del mar. Fue allí cuando la cosa se abrazó a sí misma, y gimoteó.  
   
El niño regresó su mirada sobre el... ‘Dos-Colas’, así lo llamaría, y se acercó muy lenta y silenciosamente hacia él. La cosa era pequeña, por lo que no podría hacerle mucho daño... eso, y la cola del sireno todavía estaba oculto bajo el agua. Así que tal vez se mantendría a salvo.  
   
Su cabellera rojiza le cubría el rostro… aquella cosa era bastante ruidosa. ¿Por qué estaba sola? Aunque Haruka supuso que debería hacer la misma pregunta a sí mismo.  
   
...Era increíble. Algo que jamás había visto antes... ¿Alguien? ¿Esta cosa era una persona? Toda sensación de peligro se desvaneció por completo cuando el sireno se levantó un poco más en alto, mostrando su cabeza entera por encima del agua.  
Y allí fue descubierto.  
Los dos niños se miraron por un largo tiempo, el del cabello rojizo sollozaba tratando de limpiar apresuradamente las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras que el sireno parpadeaba expectante. La cosa le miró con enojo.  
   
… Era un niño. Un pequeño niño, tal y como lo era él.  
-¿...Qu-? ¿...Qué es lo que quieres?  
   
Haruka frunció el cejo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso aquellas habían sido palabras? Abrió la boca, respondiendo con confusión, pero se detuvo al ver que el niño hacía hecho mueca de dolor y se cubría las orejas.  
-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Qué andas tratando de-!?  
Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron ampliamente con espanto, y en un momento de pánico, se lanzó de nuevo bajo el agua, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos distorsionados de... esa cosa detrás de él. Palabras que no podía entender.  
   
Esto había sido un error. Un error muy grave. Regresaría a casa y se metería en su cama y, como un buen sireno, olvidaría que esta noche había pasado. Se diría que había sido un sueño. Sólo un sueño.  
Haruka jamás volvería a salir a la superficie.  
. . . . .  
Por supuesto, aquello no era más que una reverenda mentira. Haruka no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel niño durante todo el día siguiente. En su nado matutino, mantuvo su mirada en lo alto, mirando la superficie y admirando el azul brillante que la envolvía ahora reemplazando al negro de la noche anterior.  
   
Se preguntó cómo se vería el sol desde allá arriba.  
Fue así que, cuando su abuela le dijo que se iría para reunir algunas anémonas para la cena, él salió de nuevo a la superficie, esta vez optando por hacerlo mucho más cerca de la tierra.  
   
El sol era bastante brillante, tanto que le picaban los ojos si lo miraba por demasiado tiempo. El sol seguía siendo bastante increíble, aún cuando sus hombros comenzaban a arder bajo sus rayos... ¿qué era todo eso?  
   
Miró la arena, tan cerca de donde él estaba, y allí entendió que estaba solo. ¿Acaso había estado esperando reencontrarse con aquel niño?  
Por supuesto que sí.  
   
Así que esa noche, cuando sabía que su abuela dormía, Haruka volcó sus aletas con prisa, ansioso por llegar a lo más alto y salir a la superficie una vez más.  
   
Allí estaba él. Sentado en la arena, con los ojos enfocados sobre el mar. El sireno se aseguró de que su mitad inferior permaneciera oculta bajo el agua antes nadar hacia él. Esta vez, no intentaría volver a hablar. Claramente ellos no lograrían entenderse entre sí.  
Esperó pacientemente y, una vez más, fue descubierto. El niño le miró con sorpresa, antes de soltar un molesto suspiro.  
-¿Tú otra vez?  
Haruka no respondió, pero esta vez reveló un poco más de él, mostrando sólo hasta la cintura. El niño le miró con fastidio, soltando un puchero tras desviar su rostro.  
-Lastimaste mis oídos anoche. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un bicho raro? ¿Vas a Iwatobi? Jamás te había visto por aquí.  
-...  
Esto no era para nada divertido. Bueno, en realidad sí, era lo más que Haruka se había divertido jamás, aun cuando el sireno todavía se encontraba ligeramente asustado. El Dos-Colas estaba hablando con él, ¡y... su piel había cambiado!  
   
Sus colas se encontraban envueltas de un extraño material, algo azul... Haruka deseaba poder tocarle. Nunca había visto escalas como esas antes. ¿Aquellas realmente… eran escalas?  
-...No hablas mucho. En serio que eres bastante raro.  
   
Haruka dudó por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, esta vez soltando bastante quedito un pequeño canto que escapó de sus labios. El muchacho permaneció impasible; pero ésta vez comenzó a reír. ¿Por qué? Si Haruka tan sólo se había presentado ante el niño...  
-Definitivamente eres muy raro. Me llamo Rin.  
El niño se había señalado a si mismo y había dicho algo más… ¿su nombre, quizás? Haruka luchó sus propios instintos y trató de imitar aquel sonido, sintiendo el cambio y el estrés en la garganta.  
-...Raaa...roo.  
-¿Qué? ¡No, ‘Rin’!  
-¿...Rin?  
-Sí… espera… ¿No puedes hablar?  
-Rin.  
-...Supongo que eso es un no.  
-Rin.  
. . .  
Haruka miró al niño ponerse de pie, murmurando una que cosa antes de meter sus manos dentro de su negra piel. Qué extraño, ¿acaso este niño era algún tipo de caballito de mar?  
-Me voy a casa. ¿Por donde vives? Si quieres te puedes regresar conmigo.  
-Rin.  
Haruka miró al otro detenerse, y después el Dos-Colas rodó sus ojos y rió.  
-Lo que sea. Te veo después, niño.  
   
El niño... Rin, agitó su manos hacia Haruka poco antes de girarse sobre una de sus colas y marcharse del lugar. Haruka esperó hasta que el niño desapareció de su vista para arrastrarse sobre la tierra y fuera del mar. Miró aquellas impresiones que el niño había dejado atrás sobre la arena. Qué huellas de lo más extrañas. Pequeños círculos separados entre ellos... arriba de una marca. Qué curioso... qué interesante.  
   
-...Rin.  
. . . . .  
Todas las noches ambos niños iban a visitarse mutuamente. Haruka mantenía su distancia, dejando que Rin hablara y hablara, sin que el sireno realmente entendiera de lo que el niño tanto hablaba. Era sólo por diversión, y el pequeño estaba seguro que... al menos algo estaba aprendiendo, bueno, eso suponía.  
   
Una noche, Rin trajo consigo un objeto bastante extraño. Era pequeño, se abría, y tenía un montón de cosas blancas bastante finas en su interior, todo cubierto en negro.  
   
-¡Te voy a enseñar a hablar! ¡Ven acá! ¡Nunca sales del agua; mi mamá dice que las personas como tú se arrugarán mucho antes de hacerse viejitos y luego, cuando te hagas viejo, te convertirás en una pasita!  
-...  
Haruka no podía entender las palabras del otro, pero sabía leer sus gestos. Rin estaba agitando sus manos para que se acercara, y a ello el niño respondió negando con la cabeza dejándose llevar hacia atrás.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres aprender a hablar?  
-Rin.  
-Eso no cuenta como hablar… y ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas, niño. ‘Mi. Nombre. Es. Rin.’  
Se señaló a sí mismo y soltó sus sílabas lentamente. Haruka le miró, para allí realizar algo; ¿acaso Rin estaba tratando de enseñarle a hablar en su propio lenguaje?  
-‘Mi nombre es Rin’. Ahora inténtalo tú.  
Haruka miró hacia el agua, se encontraba confundido, preguntándose cómo era que debería empezar, pero sería algo que intentaría. Movió los labios, la lengua, probando varios sonidos nuevos antes de intentar hablar.

-...Mm...mi...nn-...no...  
Un chillido repentino se deslizó en su oración, y Rin se estremeció.  
-...I-inténtalo de nuevo.  
-...Mi...nombre..esss...Rin.  
El Dos-Colas estaba radiante, sonriendo ampliamente mientras reía, y Haruka no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, devolviéndole aquella sonrisa.  
-¡Genial! ¡Genial!  
Rin levantó su pulgar, lo que... seguro significa que lo había hecho bien, y luego señaló a Haruka.  
-Pero yo soy Rin, entonces, ¿quién eres tú? ¿‘Mi nombre es...’?  
-¡Rin!  
-¡No, no, tu nombre! ¡Vamos, ya estas por lo lograrlo!

El niño hizo más hincapié en sus palabras y finalmente todo se sumó en la mente de Haruka. Su nombre. Pero ¿cómo iba a decir su nombre sin hablar en su propio idioma?  
Bueno… ese sonido sonaba como… eso… y…  
-...Mi...nombre...esss...Haruka.  
-¿...Haruka? ¿Tu nombre es Haruka?  
Haruka esperó un momento antes de asentir. Había oído 'nombre' y 'Haruka', así que supuso que el mensaje se había transmitido efectivamente entre ellos. Rin le sonreía de nuevo.  
-'Haruka.' genial.  
-Rin… genial.  
El pelirrojo se echó a reír, un sonido mucho más alegre que el llanto con el cual se había presentado con Haruka. Se levantó de la arena y estiró sus brazos en el aire.

-Genial. ‘Haruka.’ ¡Está bien! Mañana lo intentaremos otra vez con el libro. ¡Nos vemos, Haru!  
-Nosss vemos.  
Haruka se había memorizado aquel último pedacito; Rin siempre lo decía antes de partir, por lo que debe ser la forma en que los dos colas dicen 'adiós'. Se despidieron con una mano en el aire y el sireno regreso a casa con una sonrisa más ancha que la mar decorando sus labios.  
-Haruka.  
No sonaba igual de bajo del agua pero, aún así se escuchaba increíble.  
-Haruka...Rin...genial...nos vemos...

. . . . . .  
La primavera se volvió verano en cuestión de semanas, y Rin Matsuoka nunca había sido tan feliz. Llegó a casa después de la escuela soltando un presuroso "¡Hola, mamá!" antes de tirar su mochila al suelo y correr hacia su habitación. Libros. Necesitaba muchos libros, papeles y lápices. No tardó en volver a bajar las escaleras con los brazos llenos del material requerido, arrojándolos con prisa dentro de su carretilla. La cual no había usado aquella desde que era pequeño...  
-¿Rin? Cariño, pero si acabas de llegar. ¿A dónde vas con tantos libros?  
-¡Al mar!  
-¿Al mar?  
-¡Si, voy a ver a un amigo! ¡Vamos a leer juntos!

Su madre enarcó una ceja, pero terminó sonriendo.  
-¿Oh? Qué lindo. ¡Qué se diviertan!  
-¡Adiós, Mamá!  
Rin salió por la puerta en cuestión de segundos para, segundos más tarde, volver a entrar con prisa. Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos al igual que su gran sonrisa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea más brillante del mundo.  
-Mamá, ¿dónde está mi traje de baño?  
   
. . . . .  
Los días y las aguas se habían vuelto más cálidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Había llegado el verano, y con él, una nueva vida. Nuevas amistades. Haruka y Rin se seguían reuniendo cada noche y, poco a poco, el sireno estaba aprendiendo, estaba entendiendo.  
Era de tarde y el sireno revoloteaba sobre su rincón, recogiendo cualquier cosa que a su parecer fuese interesante. ¿Éste coral? No... oh, ¡esto! ¡Esto era perfecto!  
-¿Haruka? ¿A dónde te diriges siempre con tanta prisa?  
-Con un amigo.  
-¿...Un amigo? ¿Haz hecho un amigo? ¡Haruka, eso es maravilloso! Deberías de invitarle pronto. Tenemos suficiente caballa para tres.  
-... Está bien. ¡Adiós, Abue!  
   
Haruka salió presuroso de aquella grieta y se nadó veloz, aleteando su cola con entusiasmo a través del agua. ¡Iba a ver a Rin durante el día! ¡Por primera vez! E iban a ... ‘leer’, pensó que aquella era la palabra.  
...Pero tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con su cola, aunque ya pensaría en algo.

. . . . . .  
-¡Haru! ¡Haruka!  
El sireno giró a verle, sonriendo tras encontrarse con su amigo corrierdo hacia él sobre la arena, saludándole con una mano en alto mientras que detrás de él había un montón de "libros" dentro de un tipo de contenedor.  
-¡Hola!  
-¡Oye, te aprendiste esa!  
-¡Hola, Rin!  
-¡Sí!  
   
Haruka respondía de manera automática al acercarse a la arena, pero allí se detuvo. Era de día. Con cuidado. Siempre con cuidado.  
 . . .  
¡... Oh, era cierto!

-¡Rin!  
Haruka proclamó emocionado al mostrarle el objeto que había traído consigo desde las profundidades del océano. Su tesoro.  
-¡... Es genial!  
-...Es una botella...  
-¿...Botella?  
-Sí. ¡Espera, avienta eso para acá! Yo también te traje algo.

'Avienta'. Haruka conocía esa palabra bastante bien. La aprendió cuando Rin le había arrojado algo, golpeándole en la cabeza y causando que una mala palabra en su idioma se le saliera en forma de chirrido de los labios. Lo bueno es que Rin jamás no lo entendió.  
 -¡Cómetelo! ¡Date prisa!- El Dos-Colas dijo, y por más que Haruka estuviese confundido, terminó haciendo lo que el otro le dijo, metiéndose aquella cosa a la boca e inmediatamente estallando en chirridos y chillidos de alegría.  
   
Aquello había sucedido hace ya unos días, y Rin consideraba que era una buena idea traer esos dulces cada vez que iba de visita.  
   
-¿Taffy?  
Haruka soltó por lo bajo y Rin asintió con una carcajada, lanzándole otro dulce, mientras que el sireno le lanzaba aquella ‘botella’ al niño de regreso. ¿Rin sabría lo que era?  
Atrapó el dulce con facilidad (recordando esta vez que debía retirar la envoltura primero) y se lo metió en la boca. Oh, era tan delicioso, tan chicloso y dulce. Se podría decir que sabía mucho mejor que la caballa.  
 ...No. Claro que no.

-¡Woah, ésta cosa es muy vieja!  
-¿Vieja?  
-Sí, nosotros tenemos ocho años, ¿cierto?  
-Si.  
-Bueno, entre más grandes sean tus números, más viejo eres.  
-¡...Oh!  
-¡Y ésta botella tiene treinta y dos!  
-¡Oh!  
-¡Está muy bien cuidada! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Haruka guardó silencio, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tornaba cálido al ser testigo de lo feliz que era Rin. No pudo evitar sonreír igual.  
-Rin, ¿...libros?  
-Ah. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero vayamos a nadar primero!  
-¿...Nadar?  
-¡Así es! ¡Yo también puedo nadar! ¡Puedo nadar super bien, y más ahora que ya hace calor!  
-¿Rin… nada conmigo?  
-¡Sí!

Haruka vio como el otro se quitó la piel: la parte superior negra que tenía la marca de un tiburón, la cosa que llevaba siempre puesta en los extremos de sus aletas, y la cubierta de la cola se fue después. ¿Qué tanta piel tenía ese niño? Vaya que la mudaba bastante rápido.  
   
Rin tenía ambas manos sobre sus caderas y, su piel que ahora era negra le cubría sólo la parte superior de su cola. El resto, su estómago, cabeza y pecho, eran bastante pálidos.  
El sireno tragó con dificultad, retrocediendo al ver que el otro se metía al mar.  
-¿...Haru? ¿Qué te pasa?  
-...No nadar...

Rin frunció el ceño en confusión, pero no se detuvo y se terminó metiéndose al océano. Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron por completo, negando con la cabeza. El niño estaba flotando hacia el sireno, quien por fin logró entender que él no tenía permitido estar en ese lugar. Se había hecho amigo de alguien que vivía sobre la tierra.  
-No. No… no Rin. No nadar.  
El sireno se alejó nadando, tratando de mantener su espalda firme para ocultar su cola, pero Rin era bastante rápido, demasiado rápido.  
-¡Haru, detente! ¡Quiero nadar contigo! ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué tal si tenemos una carrera?! Estoy pensando en ingresar al club de natación, el que está en Iwatobi. ¿Sabes? ¡Deberías meterte también! Tu y yo podríamos...  
-¡No!  
Haruka le salpicó agua del mar pero se arrepintió casi al instante, justo cuando fue testigo de como Rin se detuvo en seco gritando '¡Ay!' mientras se frotaba los ojos. El rostro del sireno reflejó su confusión, mas esta podría ser su única oportunidad para alejarse mientras que Rin tenía sus ojos cerrados y...  
-¡Eso me ardió! ¡Haru, nunca debes salpicar a otros en la cara con agua salada!  
Tras decir 'salpicar', Rin envió una enorme ola de agua en dirección a Haruka, quien se estremeció sin atinar a reaccionar cuando ésta le golpeó en el rostro. Los ojos del sireno se cerraron instintivamente, levantando ambas manos para protegerse del golpe y, antes de darse cuenta, ya le habían sujetado.  
-¡Rin...!  
-¡Jaja, te atrapé! ¡Vamos, tengamos una carrera! ¡Una carrera!  
El pánico cegó a Haruka, quien intentaba hacer lo que fuera por escapar de allí. Comenzó a chirriar y cantar de nuevo en un ataque de desesperación, sabiendo que Rin jamás entendería que en realidad estaba gritando ‘Déjame ir’, confiando que el sonido probablemente terminaría entorpeciendo al otro. Y así fue, las manos del niño soltaron al sireno con el fin de tapar sus propios oídos.  
-Cielos, Haru. ¿Pero qué...?  
-No nadar.  
-Pero...  
-No nadar con Rin.  
-¿...H-Haru?  
La voz de Rin sonaba fuera de lo normal, un poco más tensa, y así fue cuando Haruka miró hacia abajo para realizar que en su lucha, y por la cercanía de Rin, su cola estaba perfectamente visible; sus escamas azules brillaban bajo del agua a la luz del sol. La ya pálida piel de Haruka perdió cualquier rastro de color y, haciendo a un lado el sonido de las olas, ambos niños se enmudecieron en el acto.  
   
Haruka quería salir de allí. Quería perderse dentro del mar para jamás volver, estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado porque Rin no apartaba su mirada de su cola. Todo pareció cambiar en un instante.  
   
Entonces allí escuchó un pequeño ‘ah’ salir de la boca del otro. Y con eso Haruka, levantó sus ojos del agua para ver que la boca de Rin estaba abierta con asombrado y sus ojos muy abiertos tras procesar la situación, tal y como si hubiera descifrado un gran misterio. Sus ojos se encontraron y sólo bastó un murmullo para que el sireno volviese a sentirse seguro otra vez.  
-... Genial.


	2. Hogares

Sus dientes se hundieron en la caballa, un fuerte crujido resonaba en el aire a la par que las escala, hueso, y carne eran perforadas. Delicioso. Haruka disfrutaba de su comida feliz, tomándose su tiempo, y aprovechando que su abuela no estaba allí; él podría ser tan sucio y ruidoso como quisiera.

Normalmente, la sangre alejaba flotando en el agua y él ni siquiera sería se daba cuenta, pero aquí en la tierra, ésta se resbalaba rápidamente por su barbilla, obligándole a usar su brazo para limpiarse. La superficie era tan extraña; sin embargo, a él le fascinaba. El sol era cálido, se sentía muy bien sobre su piel y su cola. Le encantaría poder recostarse sobre la cálida arena por un largo tiempo. ¡Tal vez hoy podría hacerlo con Rin!

-...Oh…  
Pensó al tragar aquel trozo de caballa que tenía en la boca sólo para morder de nuevo, arrancando otro pedazo de ella y se la entregandosela al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-¿Come?

Rin le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido. Después de mirarle por un momento, para después colocar su mirada sobre el pez desgarrado, sonrió, riendo nerviosamente.

-Yo... yo no... no, gracias, Haru.

El muchacho señaló débilmente su propia comida. Haruka vagamente le recordaba trayendo algo similar con anterioridad, un ...Empiridade Decaguate, o algo así. El sireno se encogió de hombros, murmurando un ‘Está bien’ bastante escéptico antes de penetrar de nuevo sus dientes en el pescado.

Rin era bastante extraño, pero el Dos-Colas era su mejor amigo, así que aquello estaba bien.

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que el Dos-Colas, o 'humano' como se hacía llamar Rin, descubrió que Haruka era diferente. Un ‘sireno’. El niño se había sorprendido tanto, pero más había sido su alegría, estando tan feliz y emocionado que terminó asustando a Haruka con tanta animosidad. Rin daba saltos de emoción dentro del agua, corriendo sobre la arena y gritando cosas como "¡Esto es genial!” y "¡Eres un sireno!”

 

Haruka había aprendido tanto sobre el lenguaje de los humanos de libros, e incluso también aprendió a leer un poco; ¡Rin y Haru ya podían hablar entre ellos! Lo cual era algo bastante bueno, pues podían repasar sobre cosas que Rin en un pasado le había intentado explicar y Haru en su momento no le había comprendido. Por ejemplo, cómo Rin vivía con su madre y su hermanita menor en una 'casa'. Haruka también tenía una casa, pero era algo así como una 'cueva' en términos de Rin. El vocabulario del sireno crecía día con día, y Rin... bueno, Rin sonaba bastante cómico cuando trataba de hablar en el lenguaje de Haruka.

El sireno terminó su cena soltando un silbido de satisfacción, se relajó y recostó con la espalda contra la arena, nuevamente silbó ante aquella sensación bastante agradable contra su piel. El humano le miró con un segundo antes de suspirar y morder un gran pedazo de su Empiridade Decaguate, para así hablar con la boca llena.

-Eres muy raro.

-Saba es muy deliciosa. Tu eres el raro.

-¡Oye! ¡Claro que me gusta la… Saba, pero no tanto como a ti! Nosotros la llamamos ‘caballa’, de hecho.

 

Rin tragó su comida y su mirada cayó al suelo con un mohín molesto en su rostro, resoplando antes de dejarse caer de espalda contra la arena y recostarse así a un lado de su amigo. Intercambiaron miradas. El sol de aquel día se encontraba en lo alto y era bastante cálido. Haruka hizo una mueca, rodando así sobre su estómago. Oh, el sol se sentía mucho mejor sobre su espalda. Recordaría ese detalle para la próxima. El niño miró a Rin con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Es muy brillante y… a veces me duele.

-¿Eh? Ah, los humanos no siempre estamos afuera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, tú y tu abuela viven en una cueva. ¿Verdad?

 

Haruka asintió. ‘Abuela.’ Era extraño escuchar a su Abue ser llamada así, pero así era en realidad de acuerdo a uno de los libros que trajo Rin, así le llamaban los humanos a sus mayores. También estaban ‘Mamá y Papá’, pero Rin hablar mucho de aquellas dos palabras. Afortunadamente para el humano, cuando Haruka aprendió el significado de esas últimas dos palabras, tampoco quizo enfocarse en ellas.

-¿Ustedes se salen…? Uh, quiero decir, ¿se quedan afuera en el océano todo el día?

-...No.

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco. Es decir, afuera en la tierra. Tenemos casas y el sol nos molesta dentro de ellas. Me gustaría que pudieras venir a ver, pero...

Haruka asintió nuevamente, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable por la manera que aquella conversación había terminado. Aquella parecía ser ya una frase común de Rin últimamente.

“Me gustaría que pudieras verlo, pero…”

“Te quisiera enseñar, pero…”

“Me gustaría ver lo que tu ves.”

 

Siempre constantemente deseando, constantemente anhelando; pero por ahora, la playa era su santuario, aquel lugar lejos del peligro, lejos de la curiosidad... sólo para ellos dos. Un lugar donde dos almas inocentes, que ansiaban conocer nuevos paisajes y nuevos mundos, compartir sus vidas.

Y de alguna manera, era un lugar en donde ambos podían escapar sus inquietudes y penas; algo que ninguno estaba consciente del todo por ahora, pero estaba bien. Eran jóvenes. Tenían tiempo. Tanto tiempo. Durante horas, los chicos se olvidan de sus problemas o preocupaciones y simplemente hablaban, intercambiando conocimiento de ida y vuelta como si hubieran crecido juntos.

 

El humano y el sireno, en tan corto período de tiempo, se habían convertido en el consuelo del otro, en el escape del otro… y en mejores amigos

. . .

-Tengo que ir al baño.  
  
Rin se sentó de repente, haciendo una mueca tras pararse sobre la arena y correr hacia la orilla del mar murmurando aquel mantra una y otra vez mientras luchaba con sus pantalones cortos. Haruka se sentó, rodando sus ojos tras mover su cola a un lado para usar sus brazos como soporte y levantarse a sí mismo. Era tan raro.

Los humanos eran tan raros. Haruka no sólo descubrió que los colores que cambiaban a diario en la piel de Rin no eran en realidad su piel, más bien eran capas protectoras llamadas 'ropas', y era inapropiado si no los usaban. Haruka no podía entender por qué.

 

-No podemos andar corriendo por allí desnudos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque…! ¡Porque simplemente no podemos! ¡Es una regla! ¡Una ley!

-¿Qué es una ley?

-Una súper regla.

 

Más bien una súper estúpida regla, al parecer de Haruka. ¿Por qué molestarse? Sabía que los humanos no nadaban tanto como él, pero aún así. Rin tenía la piel bastante pálida, al igual que su rostro, pero un poco más oscura que la piel del sireno.

 

Eso, y que aquellas no eran colas creciendo desde su torso hacia abajo. Eran 'piernas', porque eran para moverse en tierra. “¡Pero eso no significa que no podemos nadar!" Así, Haruka entendió que ya no era adecuado llamarle Dos-Colas. ‘Humano’ le quedaba mejor. O simplemente 'amigo'.

Escuchó un suspiro silencioso de entero alivio salir de los labios de su amigo, y Haruka recordó por qué había comenzado con aquel tren de pensamientos sobre cómo los seres humanos eran extraños.

-¿Por qué lo haces en el agua?

-¿Por qué no? ¿No lo haces allí tú también?

-¡Yo vivo allí! Es… diferente.

-Espera… espera.

-¿Qué quieres?  
  
Rin se dio la vuelta, cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón con un mirar precavido pero curioso a través de su rostro. Haruka levantado una ceja, y tenía la sensación de que algo ridículo iba a salir de la boca del humano. Los ojos del niño subieron por la cola del sireno, y la pregunta fue soltada de manera lenta, en un tono de inocente curiosidad.

 

-¿...Cómo vas al baño?

Sí. Algo completamente ridículo. Haruka suspiró, recostándose nuevamente sobre la arena sintiendo los insistentes ojos de Rin aún sobre él, esperando ansiosamente por una respuesta. Era honestamente sorprendente como el niño había demorado tanto en hacer esa pregunta.

-Tal y como lo haces tú.

-Pero… pero tu no…

-¿Yo no qué?

-...Tú sabes...

-No, yo no sé.

 

Haruka abrió un sólo ojo, encontrándose con un Rin bastante exasperado y algo frustrado. Como si estuviese tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero sin saber cómo soltarlas. Finalmente, el chico sólo resopló molesto y se sentó a su lado del sireno, sus ojos fijos en la cola de Haruka como si aquellas escamas le hubiesen insultado.

-¡No es como si pudiera preguntarle a alguien más cómo vas al baño, así que dímelo!

-Ya te lo dije, voy al baño tal y como tú.

-¡Pero tu no tienes uno!

-¿Un qué?

-...

-¿Cómo vas al baño?

-¡Yo…! ¡M-me acabas de ver!

-Yo voy igual.

-...Argh. ¡Haru, eso no tiene sentidooo!

El niño se quejó y se echó de espaldas sobre la arena, rodando sobre ella con frustración. Haruka le miró hacer el berrinche, suspirando y deseando el no haberse comido la caballa tan rápido. Le dolía ligeramente el estómago... y Rin terminó rodando justo a un lado de Haruka para allí posar su mano sobre la cola del sireno. Rin hacía ésto con bastante frecuencia, a veces sólo para maravillarse, o hacer preguntas, y otras veces sólo para relajarse tras sentir la textura de sus escamas. En esta ocasión seguro se debía a eso último. A Haruka no le importaba, siempre y cuando él también pudiera preguntar sobre las piernas humanas. ¿Cómo diablos eran capaces de pararse en ellas? ¿Por qué sus piernas tenían cabellos? Eran pequeños, pero seguían estando allí.

 

La ‘cosita’ de los humanos también estaba en el exterior de sus cuerpos, lo cual que parecía ser muy, muy peligroso, pero Haruka asumió que quizás era menos peligroso tenerlo así en la tierra que en el agua. Rin no tenía que preocuparse de tiburones hambrientos o erizos... además los humanos tenían sus 'ropas', por lo que en cierto sentido, la cosita nunca estaba fuera realmente fuera. Jamás le preguntaría al respecto.

 

Los humanos eran seres bastante extraños…

 

Haruka miró hacia su mejor amigo, el cual seguía acariciándole su cola.

-¿Rin?

-¿Dime?

-¿Cuántos humanos?

-¿Cuántos humanos hay? Muchísimos. Por lo menos que yo sepa. ¿Cuántas sirenas hay allá abajo?

-No sé… Está Abue, yo… mis vecinos… Somos muchos, creo.

-¿Y todos son tan asombrosos como tú?

-Supongo... ¿Los demás humanos son buenos, como lo eres tú?

-...

Rin se quedó callado, alejando su mano de Haruka para así descansarla sobre su pro estómago. El chico alzó su mirada al cielo por un largo rato, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso. Miraba al cielo, al océano o a la cola de Haruka… pero siempre terminaba pidiendo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres nadar conmigo?

-Claro.

Haruka miró a Rin levantarse de su sitio y de allí quitarse la ropa, dejándose puesto sólo el "traje de baño" que ya parecía ser su piel, puesto que rara vez veía a su amigo sin esa prenda. El sireno (con algo de dificultad) utilizó sus brazos para arrastrarse a sí mismo sobre la arena y meterse de nuevo al agua. Soltó un chiflido de alivio al sentir como las olas frescas le humedecían sus escamas secas y su piel que ahora se encontraba ligeramente más tostada de lo normal. Dio varias vueltas en el agua, soltando más y más silbidos de felicidad a la par que las aguas se hacían más profundas. Al fin podía flotar de nuevo.

Se giró sobre su sitio, notando que Rin todavía no se metía al mar. El niño le miraba con ambos brazos colgando en sus costados. Le sonreía suavemente, soltando un suspiro por lo bajo. Haruka inclinó la cabeza a un lado con honesta confusión, regresando poco a poco hacia su amigo.

-¿Rin?

-Eres tan raro...

El niño de ocho años rió de manera honesta, al fin metiéndose al mar junto el sireno y comenzando a nadar.

Rin era rapido. Bueno, tan rápido como un humano podía ser dentro del mar sin poseer una cola. El humano siempre usaba su traje de baño, pero habían ocasiones donde traía cosas extras como, sus ‘visores’ o ‘flotadores’. Haruka tenía que admitir que a él en lo personal le gustaban los flotadores. Cuando su amigo los trajo la primera vez, estaban todos arrugados y brillantes. ¡Pero después, Rin comenzó a soplarles aire y estos se volvieron enormes! Dos grandes círculos llenos de aire, aun teniendo un agujero en medio.

 

Y entonces Rin y él se sentaron cada uno en su propio Flotador, meciéndose perezosamente por la costa. Haruka dejó a su mano pasear dentro del agua, algo bastante relajante.

Hoy al parecer era un día de sólo visores. Rin se los puso sobre su cabeza, asegurándose de que aquellas copas extrañas cubrieran sus ojos antes de tomar el elástico de la parte de atrás y soltarlo contra su cabeza con un fuerte "snap". Al parecer, ese aparato le ayudaba a Rin a ver bajo el agua, lo que para Haruka no era nada difícil.

Seguramente los humanos estaban hechos de diferente manera.

. . .

-¿Rin?

-¿Dime?

-...Bajo el agua… ¿puedes?

-¿Puedo qué? Oh, ¿te refieres a que si puedo respirar? Ya te dije, es imposible. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo. Me he tomado el tiempo antes y creo que puedo quedarme bajo el agua como por treinta segundos.

-¿Segundos?

-Si. Es como… contar hasta treinta, esos son treinta segundos.

Haruka comenzó a contar en voz alta, pero Rin le detuvo con un ‘Oye, oye’, al mover sus manos de lado a lado.

-No, lo estás haciendo bastante rápido. Es así: Uno, dos, tres… con ese ritmo. O si quieres dí “Hokkaido” después de cada número. Un Hokkaido, dos Hokkaido, tres Hokkaido… ¿Haru?

 

El sireno le miraba con sus ojos destellando determinación, proponiendose una misión, reconstruyendo ideas dentro de su cabeza. Treinta segundos... treinta Hokkaidos, sea lo que sea que un Hokkaido fuera. Eso parecía ser mucho tiempo. Pero tendría que tener cuidadoso, muy, muy cuidadoso. Si algo salía mal, lastimaría a Rin...

 

Silenciosamente, el sireno se acercó al humano.

-Los brazos… aquí. Pon tus piernas juntas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Hazme caso!

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Caray! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan mandón?

 

Rin hizo tal y como se le indicó, colocando sus brazos rígidamente contra sus costados y manteniendo las piernas juntas. Se hundió inmediatamente, soltó un grito ahogado al sentir que se sumergía bajo la superficie.

-¡Haru! ¡No puedo flotar así!

-¡Muy bien!

Haruka nadó con emoción detrás de Rin y puso sus manos bajo los brazos del niño, haciéndole reír por mera confusión.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué estás…? ¡Ja,ja! ¡Déjate de juegos!

-¡Mi casa!

-¿...Qué?

-¡Verás mi casa! ¡Vizores! ¡Te llevaré allá!

-...Oh, uh… Haru, no creo que sea…

-¡Aguanta tu respiración!

-¡Haru…!

 

Los niños se vieron  rodeados de agua en menos de un segundo. Haruka alcanzó a escuchar como su amigo aspiraba aire justo antes de desender, lo que significaba que Rin se encontraba bien, quizás sólo un poco sorprendido. El sireno sonrió ampliamente a su amigo que se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Quedaban veintiocho Hokkaidos.

-¡Vamos!

Descendió disparado, cargando a Rin justo debajo de él y deleitándose con la idea de que el humano estaba siguiendo órdenes; manteniendo sus miembros contra sí mismo, haciéndole más ágil. Una pequeña línea de burbujas dejaba rastro detrás de ellos; a Haruka le gustaría poder ver el rostro de su amigo, pero entonces, ¿cómo podría ver a dónde iban?

Veintidós Hokkaidos.

 

Se detuvieron por un momento, Haruka realizó que el cuerpo de Rin amenazaba con flotar hacia la superficie, aunque no era como si estuviese luchando por liberarse. ¿Era así como se comportaban los humanos bajo el agua? Haruka se aferró de las manos del otro, riendo al ver a Rin levantándose, con las piernas apuntando hacia la superficie. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre ellos, atravesando las olas ondulantes y reflejando un hermoso resplandor. Rin sonreía contento, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos detrás esos visores color rojas, sus mejillas hinchadas con aire.

 

-¡Mi casa!

Haruka le soltó de una mano sólo para señalar hacia unas rocas, su rincón. Su casa se encontraba en las profundidades del océano, y sería muy difícil llegar al lugar con sólo quince Hokkaidos, pero al menos Rin podía verlo. El humano se veía tan asustado, pero no paraba de mirar a su alrededor completamente asombrado y no paraba de sonreír.

 

Otra cortina de burbujas se escapó del niño, y Haruka decidió regresar a la superficie con siete Hokkaidos de sobra. Con fuertes empujes al alza, el sireno llevó a su amigo hacia la luz del sol, rompiendo la superficie de manera gentil. Rin se echó hacia arriba con un grito fuerte, lanzando sus brazos al aire antes de aferrarse nuevamente al sireno.

-...Eso… eso fue...

 

La sonrisa de Haruka desapareció cuando Rin optó por alejarse, mirando el reflejo de las nubes en el agua. Rin llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndola como si estuviese mareado... oh no. ¿Acaso esto había sido demasiado? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Lo había lastimado? Oh no... oh no, oh no…

…

El sireno flotó hacia su amigo, tratando de recordar las palabras que los humanos usaban para disculparse.

-Rin, lo sie…

-¡Eso fue asombroso!

 

El niño se giró a él con una amplia sonrisa, riendo y salpicando felizmente el agua que les rodeaba. Haruka se sorprendió, más al final se sintió bastante aliviado al ver que Rin no sólo estaba bien, sino radiante de felicidad, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Nosotros…! ¡Nosotros nos fuimos wuush y woah y…! ¡No puedo creerlo, Haru!

 

Haruka le miraba y le miraba. ¿Alguna vez había visto a Rin tan feliz? Definitivamente le había visto feliz antes pero… nada como ahora. Y Haruka era la razón por la cual Rin estaba tan contento.

-¡¿Podemos ir otra vez?! ¡Vayamos otra vez! ¡Más profundo! ¡Quiero entrar a tu casa!

. . .

-¿Qué pasa?

-...No podemos… ir más lejos. No hay demasiados Hokkaidos… y Abue.

-¿Tu abuelita?

-...Yo no debería siquiera estar aquí, es… la ley.

-¡¿La ley?!

-La ley de Abue.

-Oh, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?

Haruka se encogió en hombros, nadando en silencio hasta la costa. Rin le seguía de igual manera.

 

¿Porque no se lo había dicho antes? Quizás era porque jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Rin no le hablaba a nadie más sobre él, o al menos eso le decía, y Haruka supuso que era implícito que ambos hacían lo mismo. Eran el secreto del otro.

 

Estar aquí arriba era peligroso.

Los humanos eran peligrosos.

…Rin no era peligroso.

Rin era su mejor amigo.

...Su único amigo.

 

-...Miedo.

-¿Tenías miedo? ¿De qué?

-Problemas. Con Abue y los humanos. Peligro.

Rin se deslizó flotando hasta el sireno para así quedar frente a él, cortándole el paso y deteniendo a Haruka con ello.Sonreía como si Haruka le hubiese soltado una broma, o dicho algo estúpido.

-¡Anda, si yo sé! Ya vi ET y no le pienso contar a nadie de tí o de nada de lo que hagamos juntos.

-¿...E... te?

-Te la enseñaré un día de estos. A lo que me refiero es que yo sé que los humanos podemos asustar a… uh, a personas, a personas como tú. Pero tu estás a salvo conmigo, Haru. Te lo prometo.

 

Rin le tomó de las manos, sus orbes brillando con asombro y emoción. Haruka miró sus manos, tan similares pero tan diferentes. Los dedos del sireno eran un poco más delgados, más finos, los dedos de Rin no eran unidos por una pielecilla como los suyos, sin olvidar que su piel era mucho más dura a comparación de la suya.

 

Todos estos detalles ya los había notado antes pero ahora eran mucho más aparentes cuando sus manos se tocaban.

Eran completamente diferentes.

-¿Haru?

-Ah, gracias…

 

El pelinegro se echó a reír, soltándose de Haruka para así decirle “Eres muy raro”, al llegar a la orilla. El sireno arribó silenciosamente, soltando un suspiro al recostarse sobre la arena. Rin caminó a su carretilla y de allí tomó una toalla, secándose el cuerpo con ella. ¿Por qué no esperaba a que el sol lo secase?

 

De allí notó ese extraño mirar en los ojos de Rin. El mismo mirar que portaba cada vez se le ocurría algo extraño o una brillante idea y, afortunadamente para ambos, así lo era esta vez.

-¡Haru!

Gritó, haciendo crispar al sireno que soltó uno de sus silbidos al verse alterado. Rin jamás se enteraría que Haruka le había llamado ‘estúpido’ en su lengua nativa.

-¿Qué? ¡Gritaste demasiado fue…!”

-¡La carretilla! ¡Haruka! ¡La carretilla!

-¿...Si...?

El humano se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó en brazos, el sireno soltó un chirrido en señal de fastidio. A Rin no parecía importarle, o tal vez se había quedado medio sordo por su chirrido, sea cual sea el caso, Haruka estaba siendo cargado y eso le desagradaba por completo.

 

-¡Bájame ya!

-¡Cállate y espera!

 

Haruka resopló; ¿acaso no pesaba nada? Quizás simplemente Rin era muy fuerte. Cuando nadó con Rin, no le pareció que su amigo fuese pesado. ¿Podría ser que ambos pesaban lo mismo? Eso sería bastante extraño...

 

Rin le dejó caer de manera brusca sobre la carretilla, sacándole otro chirrido al sireno.

 

-¡Rin…!

Su voz fue ahogada por una toalla que le fue lanzada a la cara, cubriéndole el rostro y sacándole un gritillo en el acto. El sireno se tambaleó dentro de la carretilla hasta que se cayó sobre la arena, alzó su rostro y miró al otro con exasperación.

 

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo!?

-¡Mi casa!

-¿...eh?

-¡Cúbrete la cola! ¡Te enseñaré el pueblo, mi casa y todo lo demás! ¡Hazlo, vamos! ¡Y ponte ésto de una vez!

 

Rin hablaba casi gritando, saltando de la emoción mientras le lanzaba a Haruka una camisa, apresurándose a tomar aquella carretilla de su agarradera. Espera… ¿el pueblo? ¿El lugar donde Rin vivía? ¿Su casa? ¿Lugares sobre la tierra?

-...Rin...

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estarémos bien! ¡Te quedarás en la carretilla y mantendrémos tu cola cubierta! ¡Todos pensarán que eres un niño común! ¿Por favor? Por favor, ¿Haru? ¡Te prometo que estarás bien, lo juro!

. . .

Haruka no sabía cuál fue exactamente la razón por la cual decidió mantener su cola cubierta. Quizás había sido la manera que Rin se lo había pedido, quizás su propia emoción por conocer la tierra y comprender más a los seres humanos. Al final, realizó que había sido por esa promesa. Rin no le mentiría... Rin lo mantendría a salvo.

 

Así que, tras cubrir cuidadosamente su cola, el sireno disfrutó su viaje lleno de baches por los cuales Rin corría jalando la carreta detrás de él al subir la ladera empinada.

-Te enseñaré mi escuela, el grupo de natación, el árbol padrísmo, y…. y mi patio, y mi… bueno no sé si podamos subir las escaleras entonces quizás no pueda enseñarte mi habitación, pero...

Así se mantuvo un rato, hablando y hablando con emoción acerca de sitios y cosas que ansiaba en enseñarle a Haruka. El sireno le escuchó, desconociendo un par de palabras por aquí o por allá (¿qué eran escaleras?) pero sonreía contento, teniendo algo de dificultad al meterse dentro de aquel pedazo de tela, jalandolo sobre su cabeza y torso, aquella tela tenía un tiburón impreso en ella.

-¿Rin?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

El humano le miró por un momento mientras llegaban a la cima de aquella ladera, y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?

. . . . .

Y así exploraron la superficie. Rin lo llevo a todo sitio que se le pudiese imaginar, llamando la atención de uno que otro peatón. Imagina lo que sería caminar por la acera, sólo para encontrarte con un niño corriendo por allí, arrastrando a otro niño en una carreta por la calle.

Esos dos niños de tan sólo ocho años de edad hicieron suyo aquel día en Iwatobi, causando más estragos de los que dos simples niños de su edad podían causar. El niño gritaba contento por la ciudad, alzando su voz tan alto como pudiese y Haruka le imitaba al gritar igual con inmensa alegría. Nadie les prestaba atención. Eran jóvenes. El mundo les pertenecía.

A veces se detenían de manera abrupta, más que nada cuando Rin se encontraba con algo interesante que sentía que valía la pena detenerse a mirar, pero en otras ocasiones era porque Haruka señalaba algo y gritaba “¡¿Qué es eso?!” haciendo que se desviaran de su ruta improvisada sólo para mirar.  
Se desviaron tantas veces y sólo una hora había pasado. Los soles que Haruka había visto tiempo atrás, no eran soles si no ‘bombillas’ y ‘linternas’. El sol se estaba ocultando, y muchas de esas luces comenzaban a aparecer… era muy hermoso... 

Habían unas gigantes criaturas que habitaban la tierra y eran muy, pero muy ruidosas como brillantes con cuatro patas circulares. Rin les llamaba ‘automóviles’.

 

-¡No son animales, son máquinas! Como… como una herramienta. Las personas nos metemos dentro de ellos y nos llevan a lugares. ¿Ustedes no tienen algo así? ¿Ustedes…? ¿Ustedes se pasean sobre las ballenas?

-...Nosotros sólo nadamos…

-Oh. Eso también funciona, supongo. ¡Ah, oye mira! ¡Hemos llegado!

 

Sus pasos presurosos se detuvieron al instante al igual que la carreta, provocando que Haruka se sostuviese de los lados para evitar caerse en el acto. El sireno alzó su mirada hacia aquella… cosa enorme. Empezaba desde la tierra y se esparcía hacia el cielo. Era café, y muy pero muy verde en la cima, lleno de cosas como...

-¿Algas?

-Cerca. Ésto es un árbol. Un árbol de cerezos. Pero ahora estamos en verano y por eso los cerezos no están, dejándonos con un árbol común por el momento.

-¿Cerezos?

-Son como… um… ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas del océano? Las que son así...

Rin juntó sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, moviendo sus dedos de manera curiosa. Haruka ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose si Rin estaba hablando de una anémona. Antes de que le pudiera responder, el muchacho se detuvo y chasqueó los dedos.

-No, espera. ¡Lo tengo! Es como las algas pero es rosa y esponjoso, huele muy bien. Cuando es primavera, florecen y se caen al suelo. Después, regresan cada primavera. Casi todas las flores hacen lo mismo. ¿....Quieres ver flores? Si ves alguna quizás me entiendas mejor.

-Bien.

-¡A las flores!

 Rin volvió a hacer de las suyas, corriendo deprisa con aquella carretilla. Haruka no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver que no se cansaba. ¿Quizás los humanos tenían más energía que ellos? O quizás el niño sólo estaba muy emocionado.

 El día siguió. Rin se detuvo afuera de una florería, donde una buena mujer les regaló a cada uno una ‘rosa’ por ser tan respetuosos y bien portados dentro de su tienda. Aquella flor olía muy lindo y era muy bonita, roja como el cabello de Rin.

-Oye, chécate ésto.

El niño rompió la parte verde de la flor y colocó el resto detrás de la oreja de Haruka. La flor resplandecía entre el cabello negro del sireno. Rin rió pero Haruka no entendió la razón. Su adorno era hermoso, ¿qué tenia de divertido?

 

De allí se fueron a una Tienda de Ramen, donde Rin compró para ambos la cena gracias a sus ahorros… o lo que sea que fuera. Era como una especie de tazón lo que su amigo le entregó, muy caliente, era agua llena de cosas que parecían gusanos y otras cosas que Haruka jamás había visto antes. Al ver a su amigo comer de ella, el sireno decidió que era adecuado imitarle.

. . .

Sorbió apresuradamente, comiendo con emoción y vigor, silbando contento sacándole risas a Rin que sentado a su lado estaba. Haruka no habló hasta dejar su tazón vacío, casi olvidándose de respirar primero.

-¡Saba!

-Sí, te pedí la sopa miso de caballa. ¿Te gustó?

-¡Delicioso!

 

Haruka estaba completamente maravillado. ¡La comida sabía a caballa, pero no se parecía para nada al pescado! ¡Las cosas con forma de gusano eran tan agradables y fáciles de comer, un platillo bastante caliente! El caldo era lo que más le había gustado, cálido y perfecto… aún podía sentirlo dentro de su estómago, manteniéndolo caliente desde su interior. El dueño de la tienda le dedicaba una sonrisa cansina a los niños, a lo cual Rin respondió, “Es su primera vez en Japón”. ¿Qué era un Japón? ¿Acaso era otro tipo de comida?

Los niños se marcharon felices, con sus estómagos llenos de comida cálida a la par que el sol finalmente desaparecía del cielo.

 

-Me encantaría que pudieras quedarte en mi casa, tendríamos… una pijamada.

-¿Pijamada?

-Es cuando invitas a un amigo a tu casa y se queda a dormir contigo. Es divertido.

-¿...Dormir es divertido?

-No, no vas a una pijamada precisamente para dormir. Te quedas despierto toda la noche hablando, jugando videojuegos y otras cosas… Nunca he ido a una, realmente me gustaría poder tener una.

. . .

-¿...Rin?

-¿Ajá...?

-¿...Pijamada… en la playa?

. . .

Rin se detuvo al instante, cerca de la ladera en donde pensaba regresar a Haruka al mar. Se congeló en su sitio. Su voz se volvió un murmullo, pero la seriedad en ella era completamente evidente. Sus labios temblaban sin poder contener su emoción.

-¿Podemos…? ¿En verdad podemos hacer eso? ¿Qué hay de tu abuelita…?

-Puedo regresa, pretender, después irme… pijamada.

-¿Te vas a escapar? ¡Haru, eso es asombroso! ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo?!

 

Rin bajó por la pendiente, siendo cuidadoso por donde caminaba y asegurándose de no perder el control de su carretilla. Haruka estaba muy nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado. Así, los dos niños idearon su diabólico plan juntos. Haruka esperaría a que Abue durmiera antes de volver a la superficie y reencontrarse con Rin para que ambos pasaran la noche en la arena. Rin le diría a su madre que se quedaría en casa del niño nuevo de la escuela y que los padres de dicho niño ‘aún no habían instalado la línea telefónica en su casa’. Ni siquiera sabía que significaba todo eso.

 

Sea como sea, esto definitivamente iba a pasar.

Haruka batallaba en quitarse la camisa de encima por lo cual Rin tuvo que ir a ayudarle, gentilmente la levantó y la sacó sobre su cabeza para de allí tirarla dentro de la carretilla. El sireno saltó fuera del vehículo y cayó sobre la arena tras soltar un silbido, arrastrándose de vuelta al agua con emoción.

El niño quedó de pie, con sus pies apenas tocando las olas que rompían sobre la arena. Decir que estaba feliz no era suficiente. Comenzó a susurrar, como si no estuviesen solos.

-De acuerdo, ¿te veré después? ¿Vas a regresar, verdad?

-¡Si!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos, Haru!

-¡Nos vemos!

 

Haruka le miró marcharse, despidiéndose con su mano en algo antes de sumergirse de nuevo para dirigirse a casa. Había oscurecido rápido aquel día, pero el crepúsculo aún iluminaba el cielo por lo cual pudo encontrar su camino a casa sin dificultad.

¡Qué día tan asombroso había tenido! Había estado con Rin, en su casa (afuera de ella, más bien), el el pueblo de Rin, y se le había mostrado su casa a Rin. ¡Estaban los carros, la comida…! ¡Las flores! ¡Pero… pero la comida! ¿Cómo las había llamado Rin? ¿Fideos? ¡Los fideos sabían riquísimos!

 La superficie era maravillosa. Quizás sólo eran pocos los humanos que eran malos, como… dos o quizás tres. Rin decía que habían muchos y, aquel día, Haruka había conocido a muchos bastante buenos.

...Bueno, quizás habían sido buenos con él porque pensaban que era humano… Haruka no quería ponerse a pensar en ello en éste momento. Quizás sólo eran buenos y ya.

 

Al entrar a su cueva, llamó a su abuela radiando felicidad genuina.

-¡Abue!

-Haruka.

…Oh no. Ese tono de voz era bastante familiar. Haruka disminuyó la velocidad de su nado de manera considerable, entrando a casa con ligeramente nervioso. Allí estaba su abuela, de brazos cruzados, con su rostro envuelto en seriedad. Uh-oh.

-¿...Si, Abue?

-¿Pero dónde te has metido? Te he estado buscando por horas. Pensé que un Mordedor te había atrapado.

-Lo siento, Abue...

-Tu ‘lo siento’ no responde mi pregunta, pequeño. Estuve preocupada. ¿Donde estuviste?

-...Mi amigo.

-Entonces esto amerita que hable con su madre de como nuestros renacuajos se van corriendo hacia lo desconocido, pero eso aún no me...

-Lo siento, Abue. Estábamos cerca de las trincheras, debí habértelo dicho...

 

La abuela miró a su nieto por un momento antes de que sus mirada se detuviera en la cabeza del menor.

-...Haruka, acércate. Por favor.

El sireno flotó hacia ella con cuidado aún sin comprender qué pasaba. Sin previo aviso, su abuela tomó la rosa que descansaba sobre su oreja y Haruka se quedó sin

-¿...Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-...

-Haruka, responde.

-...De las trincheras, me pareció muy linda…

-Haruka. Sé cuando le estás mintiendo a tu abuela. Podré ser vieja pero, te juro que no soy estúpida.

-...

El niño pausó, sintiéndose nuevamente asustado. Odiaba mentir. Había estado mintiendo por tanto tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, llegándose a sentir hasta cómodo con la idea.

-...Lo… encontré… en la superficie.

-¡Haruka!

-¡Pero estaba flotando! Lo vi mientras nadaba y… allí estaba. Es… es realmente bonita y… eso es todo...

 

Se le revolvió el estómago, y le aterraba pensar que en un descuido podría devolver los fideos. Su abuela le miraba, y sabía, Haruka sabía que ella conocía la verdad. Quizás desde siempre lo había sabido.   
Después de varios largos segundos de tensión, ella suspiró y acarició la cabeza del niño.

-...De acuerdo. Quiero creerte, cariño, entonces lo haré. Confío en tí. Te quiero tanto, Haruka.

La vieja sirena rodeó a su nieto en un cálido abrazo, provocando que éste se sintiese más enfermo, especialmente cuando su abuela le regresó aquella rosa. Haruka la tomó con cuidado sin realmente saber lo que debía hacer con ella ahora.

 

-Bueno, la cena está ya algo vieja pero, si tienes hambre, aquí tienes. Creo que es hora de que me marche a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo. ¿No lo crees? Me alegra saber que te divertiste, pero hazme saber donde te encuentras la próxima vez… sabes que me preocupo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, Abue.

-Está bien. Que descanses, cariño.

 

Haruka miró a su abuela acurrucándose sobre aquella roca y cerrar sus ojos. Ésto no sería tan fácil. Cuidadosamente, flotó a su propia piedra y se recostó en ella, como si él también pretendiera dormir.

 Esperó. Esperó por mucho tiempo. Le parecieron horas, sosteniendo su rosa contra su pecho; la cual se le escapó de las manos en varias ocasiones, flotando hacia el techo de aquella cueva para que Haruka subiera y la volviese a tomar. Qué interesante. ¿Era acaso que las cosas que pertenecían a la tierra querían volver a ella? La colocó de vuelta detrás de su oreja, enrredándola con sus cabellos oscuros cuidadosamente.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

 Finalmente, cuando su abuela se rodó sobre su roca en sueños, ligeramente lejos de la entrada,  Haruka supo que ya era seguro salir de allí. Silenciosamente abandonó su casa y nadó a la superficie.

 Quizás algún día podría decirle a su abuela sobre Rin y que estaba muy apenado por mentirle tanto, también quería disculparse por ser un nieto tan malagradecido...

 

Su culpa se tornó en curiosidad cuando miró hacia la playa y no encontrarse con Rin, pero… con… bueno, Haruka no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era. Nadó hacia la orilla. Era un… globo gigante, como una perla, pero tenía muchos colores y líneas distintas, y brillaba por dentro. La carretilla de Rin estaba posicionada junto a ella…

 Haruka nadó hacia un sitio que le pareció seguro, ocultando parte de su cuerpo para aparentar ser un niño normal por si acaso Rin no se encontraba en el lugar. Salpicó el agua con su palma. La luna se encontraba en lo alto, brillando, y allí Haruka le llamó.

-¿...Rin?

-¡Haru!

El globo se abrió desde adentro y Haruka lanzó un gritillo cuando vio a la cabeza de Rin asomarse por allí.

-¿Qué te entretuvo? ¿Está todo bien con tu abuelita?

-Sí… sólo se preocupó. Me fui… por mucho tiempo.

-Ah. Lo lamento… ¡¿Estás listo para la pijamada?!

-¡Sí!

 

La culpa se desapareció al instante cuando Haruka nadó hacia la tierra. Rin salió de… lo que fuera que fuera esa cosa para ayudarle, tomándole la mano y sacándole del agua. De allí envolvió a Haruka comenzó a sacudir la arena adherida a la cola del sireno.

-Déjame ayudarte, no puedes entrar todo cubierto de arena, mi mamá podría matarme.

-¿Arena mala?

-¿En tiendas de campaña? ¡Por supuesto!

-¿...Tiendas de…?

-Oh. Esa cosa. Es como una casa, pero puedes construirlas rápido. ¿Sabes?

-Oh, está bien.

Haruka le ayudó a sacudir la arena, preguntándose al mismo tiempo como era que iba a entrar a la tienda de campaña sin arrastrar arena consigo. Su respuesta se vio respondida cuando Rin lo cargó en brazos por segunda vez en aquel día, llevándolo dentro de la tienda de campaña.

 Haruka chifló molesto, deseando que Rin tuviera la decencia de pedirle permiso antes de cargarle en brazos sin advertencia alguna. Más, no pasó tres segundos y Haruka ya estaba siendo depositado gentilmente sobre algo sumamente suave. Miró a su alrededor, realizando que Rin y él se encontraban sentados en algo... muy suave. No era arena, pero-

-¡Woah! ¿Ustedes tampoco tienen cobijas?

-¿Cobijas?

-Cielos, éstas son cobijas. Te duermes con ellas sobre tu cuerpo para que puedan mantenerte caliente toda la noche.

-...Oh.

¿Caliente? ¿Mientras duermes? Haruka asintió, pero verdaderamente estaba confundido. Miró a su alrededor, sin perder detalle alguna del interior de la tienda.

 En la esquina había un pequeño tuvo con una bombilla adentro, una agarradera en la parte de arriba; seguramente siendo lo que estaba brillando desde afuera. Habían cobijas sobre cobijas, todas bajo ambos niños, haciendo el suelo suave y acolchonado. Detrás de ellos había una montaña de otras cosas suaves, rectángulos, todos de diferentes colores. Frente a ellos, había otro rectángulo pero éste se veía mucho más duro, brillante tal y como la carretilla de Rin. Justo a un lado de ése objeto… había un… pequeño tiburón-cosa. En definitiva no era un tiburón, eso le quedaba claro, además de que éste parecía tener pelos por todo su cuerpo.

-Oh. Él es Bruce.

Rin tomó al tiburón y le movió una aleta en forma de saludo tras hablar con una voz muy grave;

-Qué hay, Haru.

. . .

-¿...Rin enfermo?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no estoy enfermo! ¡Él es mi tiburón! ¿Acaso tu no duermes con cosas que te hacen sentir a salvo?

Haruka negó con su cabeza.

-...Bueno... Ten. Cárgalo, pero... promete que serás cuidadoso. ¿De acuerdo? Él tiene mi misma edad, así que...

 Con cuidado, Rin depositó el tiburón en manos del sireno, quien lo aceptó gentilmente en sus brazos. Sus ojos eran dos perlas negras, y era suave al tacto, completamente distinto a un tiburón de verdad. Sonreía, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados y… de alguna manera, era demasiado agradable cargarle. Se sentía tan bien abrazarlo y mantenerlo cerca.  

-¿Ves? Él es bastante genial... ahora regrésamelo.

 

Haruka le regresó el peluche a regañadientes, quien recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Señaló los rectángulos suaves detrás de ambos y sonrió amistosamente.

-Ve y siéntate en las almohadas, yo arreglaré todo para que veamos una película. Y ponte esa camisa, en las pijamadas nos tenemos que poner pijamas.

-¿Película?

-Ya lo verás.

Rin sonrió ampliamente, gateando hacia el otro lado de la tienda de campaña donde la cosa brillosa estaba. La abrió y ésta se iluminó de inmediato. Haruka decidió dejarlo ser y se arrastró hacia donde los rectángulos suaves estaban. Oh, qué suaves… ¿Por qué no tenían cosas como éstas en el océano?

¿A Abue le gustaría dormir sobre cosas como éstas? No era que no disfrutara de sus piedras, pero… oh, ahora no era momento de pensar en éstas cosas. El sireno tomó la camisa que cerca de él estaba, la cual era mucho más suave que la que había utilizado previamente aquel día, y se la puso pasándola sobre su cabeza. Era más blanca, y… ¡oh! ¡Ésta tenía a un delfín dibujado en ella!

 

-¿Te gustan los delfines? Son agradables. Puedes quedarte con la camisa si quieres, no sé que puedas hacer con ella debajo del agua pero, tu sabes. Podemos dejarla en la playa o ya veremos que se nos ocurre. ¡Yyyyy… listo!

 

Fue entonces cuando el rectángulo que brillaba tomó vida en frente de él, con música, sonidos y voces saliendo de él para asustarlo por completo. ¡Habían personas atrapadas allí dentro! ¡Gente pequeña!

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Está bien!

Rin le tomó de la mano mientras reía, diciendo cosas como “¡No es real!” un par de veces antes de que Haruka se calmara por completo. ¿No era real? ¡Pero si se veía bastante real! ¡Y estaban hablando!

-Es sólo una película… como… como un sueño.

-¿Sueño?

-Cuando te duermes, piensas en cosas. ¿Cierto?

-...Sí...

-Algunas personas piensan en esas cosas cuando están despiertos, y van y buscan gente para que pretendan que es real. A veces es divertidas, graciosas, o hasta aterradoras. A mi me gustan las que son graciosas.

-...Ya veo.

Aquello le sonaba bastante extraño, pero si Rin le decía que no se preocupara por las personas pequeñas en aquella caja, entonces Haruka intentaría no preocuparse.

Entonces, una música bastante alegre comenzó a resonar y Rin presionó algo con sus dedos, para después irse a sentar junto a Haruka sobre la montaña de… almohadas, así se llamaban.

-Estaba pensando en traerme la película de E.T., pero no quería que te fueras a asustar.

-¿E.T…? ¿Película?

-Sí, una muy buena. Pero quizás la traeré en otra ocasión. Creo que te va a gustar -Muy bien.

 

Otra canción alegre sustituyó a la anterior; realmente le gustaba la música de la superficie. Tenían música en el oceáno, pero era mucho más calmada.

...Entonces ésto era una película. La primera cosa que Haruka notó fue que, a pesar de que parecían personas, al mismo tiempo, no lo eran. Se veían mucho más vivas y brillantes pero también falsas. No podía describirlo todo, pero le parecía bastante divertido. Estaban cantando. Rin les seguía, tarareando la canción por lo bajo… al parecer se la sabía muy bien. Estaban hablando, Haruka apenas y podía seguirles… algunas palabras eran soltadas muy rápido o eran bastante largas para su comprehensión pero Rin se detenía a ayudarle.

Después, escuchó una palabra y se enderezó de inmediato. Esa fue la misma palabra que escuchó a Rin decir desde el día que se conocieron.

-¿...Sirena?

-Así es.

Rin sonrió ampliamente con emoción, abrazando al tiburón contra su pecho.

...y allí aparecieron. Sirenos y sirenas. ¡Personas iguales a Haruka! Aunque se veían distintos, falsos, como los humanos del inicio. Brillaban, eran felices, y vivían bajo el océano en un pueblo como el de Rin. Eso… era algo extraño pero… ¡sirenos! Pero… pero siempre pensó que los humanos no sabían sobre ellos. ¿Entonces sí les conocía o no? ¿Por qué Haruka tuvo que esconder su cola el día de hoy?

 A pesar de eso, sus ojos se le iluminaron de la emoción. Ésto era… sorprendente. Claro, quitando el hecho de que los sirenos hablaban el idioma de los humanos. Eso era bastante raro pero le era fácil hacerlo a un lado e ignorarlo. Todos ellos eran bastante lindos…

Rin le miraba con cariño, suspirando y riendo en voz baja.

-Cielos, tu cara realmente es graciosa.

El niño sacó algo que se encontraba entre las almohadas y, con un ‘click’, el mundo de Haruka se iluminó por completo. Haruka soltó un chillido en molestia a la par que sus pupilas se dilataban y se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Es una cámara! Captura… momentos. Creo que es la mejor manera de explicártelo. Como… mira, chécate esto.

Rin giró el aparato hacia sí mismo con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios y un flash le cubrió por completo. La giró de nuevo, mostrándole a Haruka el pequeño cuadro que tenía aquel aparato y ahora tenía la cara de Rin en ella. Esa sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Ya no estoy haciendo eso, pero puedo verlo en ésta pantalla y ver que lo que llegué a hacer.

-...Oh.

-¡Vamos, tomémonos una juntos!

Rin se bajó de las almohadas mientras reía y, jaló al sireno consigo, quien resopló molesto pero no se resistió. ¿Capturaba momentos? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

No pudo meditarlo por mucho tiempo, pues Rin había volteado a verle mientras sostenía la cámara arriba de ellos en el aire.

-Bien. Tienes que sonreír, ¿de acuerdo? Es la regla de las fotografías. Tienes que sonreír.”

-De acuerdo.

-Voy a contar hasta tres: Una, dos, tres. Y después presionaré éste botón, será genial. ¿De acuerdo? Tendrás que mirar hacia éste círculo.

-Está bien.

Era muy difícil intentar imaginarse a Rin sin sonreír en aquel momento. Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír igual. Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la cámara y sonrieron felices.

-Muy bien. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Click.

El flash por poco los hacía parpadear, pero Rin había gritado ‘Asombroso’ cuando giró el aparato y se lo enseñó a Haruka.

Ambos estaban sonriendo con honesta felicidad, sin apuros, un par de dulces sonrisas. La cámara mostraba a dos niños contentos, uno de cabello carmesí y piel morena, y a otro ligeramente pálido de cabello negro. Viendo esa fotografía, cualquiera podría pensar que Haruka era un niño completamente normal.

-...Puedo hacer que podamos cargarla en nuestras manos...

Rin hablaba bastante rápido ahora que miraba aquella fotografía.

-Puedo hacer una para mí y otra para tí, y la puedo hacer que la tuya sea a prueba de agua o algo así. O la puedo poner en una botella para que la puedas guardar por siempre… Yo cuidaré la mía para siempre si... tu también lo haces.

Haruka le miró por un momento antes de asentir. ¿Un momento que podría sostener en sus manos? ¿Podría cuidarlo por siempre? Sonaba bastante bueno para ser cierto...

-La cuidaré por siempre. Prometo.

-¿Es una promesa?

Rin levantó su dedo meñique en el aire, algo que confundió a Haruka hasta que Rin volvió a hablar.

-Esto es como una súper promesa. Atrapas tu dedo meñique con el mío. Es la promesa del dedo chiquito.

. . .

El sireno lentamente alzó su mano y estiró su dedo meñique, enrredándole con el del humano, quien sonrió con júbilo.

-Genial. Las traeré mañana. Muy bien, volvamos a la película.

-Está bien.

Los niños se acomodaron entre la pila de almohadas, ambos muy contentos y ligeramente agotados (cosa que ninguno de los dos admitiría), y completamente contentos con sus vidas.

Sus dedos meñiques aún estaban conectados, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les parecía extraño.

Ésta película era bastante divertida de mirar, aún cuando se perdía de una que otra palabra. Había una sirena en la cual se enfocanban, una hermosa sirena de cabello rojo como el de Rin. Ella tenía una voz hermosa y… quería irse a la superficie como él...

-¿Haru?

-¿Si?

Haruka se giró para encarar a Rin, viendo cómo el humano le sonreía y cómo reía por lo bajo. Sus dedos meñiques rompieron contacto sólo para que sus manos se reencontraran. El sireno no se resistió a aquel gesto, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del humano perfectamente, aún cuando Haruka tenía esa pielecilla entre sus dedos.

 

El niño se veía bastante feliz.

-...Estoy muy contento de que seas mi amigo.

Haruka le miró por un momento antes de sonreírle igual, el agarre de sus manos volviéndose más fuerte.

-Mejor amigo Rin.

Rin rió, su sonrisa creciendo en tamaño.

-Sí, mejor amigo.

 


	3. Inocencia

Cuando los humanos duermen, son bastante feos.

Haruka miraba insistentemente al niño que dormía a su lado. El sireno recién acababa de despertar hacía ya varios minutos, y con lo primero que se encontró fue con…esto.

 

El rostro de Rin se encontraba recostado encarando a Haruka, soltando unos ruidos completamente espantosos por su nariz. Su cabello era un desastre, despeinado y con las greñas por sin ninguna parte. Probablemente aquello se debía porque se había movido tanto entre sueños; Haruka perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le había pateado su cola, pero había sido alrededor de los veintitantos.

La boca de Rin estaba abierta, y algo húmedo goteaba desde el inferior... ¿Se había roto? Haruka le picó la mejilla con su dedo índice, preocupado por un momento, y después picó aquella cosa húmeda también. Era cálida. Un poco pegajosa. Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho y rápidamente se limpió su dedo en una de las almohadas.

 

El niño se  movió, sus piernas se enroscaron más contra su cuerpo al murmurar incoherencias entre dientes, apretando su agarre en el sireno. Ah, claro, aquello también era parte de la razón por la que Haruka estaba despierto.

 

Una sensación sofocante le había sacado de sus sueños y, al despertar, realizó que se trataba de Rin; quien de alguna manera había logrado que Bruce terminara del otro lado de la tienda de campaña. No, ahora se aferraba de Haruka como si él fuese su tiburón de peluche con una pierna enroscada en la cola del sireno mientras se le pegaba como una lapa a un muelle. Realmente al sireno no le molestaba pero en definitiva sería mejor si se pudiese mover.

 

Y luego estaba ese olor. Ugh. Cada vez que el humano exhalaba aire de su boca, el olor más desagradable salía de ella, no lo suficientemente potente como para que Haruka se quisiera alejar de él, pero sí para darse cuenta y arrugar su nariz un poco.

 

Quitándo esos detalles, la pillamada de los niños había sido todo un éxito. La película de las sirenas había sido bastante entretenida. ¡Con su música bonita, colores y hasta la malvada señora pulpo! Cuando la sirena intercambió su voz para poder tener piernas y así poder caminar como un humano… Haruka se preguntó cómo se sentiría caminar y hacer lo mismo. No es como si en verdad lo estuviera considerando; aquello era imposible. ¿Verdad?

 

Fue entonces cuando a la sirena se le concedió su deseo y Haruka soltó un berrinche, chillando furiosamente en voz baja para así evitar lastimar las orejas de Rin en el proceso. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el otro detuviera la película en un momento de confusión.

-¿¡Qué tienes?!

-¡Piernas! ¿Por qué piernas?

-Ah, bueno… ella no puede estar con él al menos de que sea humana. ¿De qué otra manera podrían verse? Ella tiene que tener piernas para hacerlo, no se pueden quedar en la playa a vivir para siempre.

-¿...Tienda… de campaña…?

-...N-no lo creo, no podrían hacer eso. Aunque él es millonario y quizás podría construir una casa en la playa o algo…

 

Después de pensarlo un poco, Rin sacudió su cabeza; le dijo a Haruka que estaba portándose de forma graciosa y, después, siguieron viendo la película.

Al sireno no le pareció gracioso. ¿Por qué la sirena tuvo que cambiar su persona por amor? A Rin y a él le estaba yendo bastante bien de ésta manera. Rin no le temía, al contrario, Rin le quería demasiado.

Rin pensaba que Haruka era genial así. ¿El humano de la película pensaba lo mismo de Ariel? No podría averiguarlo ahora que ella cambió por él.

-¿... Qué está pasando?

-Se están casando, es lo que las personas hacen cuando se aman.

Entonces el niño hizo una mueca con disgusto y expresó un 'Wakala' cuando los humanos empujaron sus caras la una contra la otra, sus bocas aplastandose juntas. Haruka miró la escena con confusión. ¿Qué... rayos...?

-¿Qué…?

-No preguntes. Eso hacen los adultos, qué asco. Jamás besaré a una niña...

-¿Besaré?

-¡Ay, te dije que no me preguntaraaaas!

Rin soltó un suspiró y desvió su rostro de la pantalla, logrando que Haruka se preguntara ¿por qué sus mejillas se habían tornado completamente rojas tan repentinamente?

-E-es otra de las cosas asquerosas que los adultos hacen cuando se aman. Sólo eso.

-Oh.

-Sí, es asqueroso. Sólo ve como lo hacen.

Pero el sireno aún no parecía entenderlo, sin embargo era claro que aquel acto incomodaba a Rin y fue por ello que se quedó callado hasta que se terminó la película. Después de eso, ambos niños se recostaron y hablaron por un rato hasta que ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos con el relajante sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra la arena.

. . .

Lo cual los trajo a ésta mañana, y con Rin aferrándose de Haruka como si su vida dependiese de ello. El sireno se sentía tieso, seco, sediento; cosas pequeñas que supuso que podía olvidar hasta que el humano despertara.

 

Y así fue, hasta que escuchó el rugido de su propio estómago resonar. Haruka estaba bastante hambriento, más aquello significaba que pronto tendría que irse.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? Rin lo tenía prácticamente preso entre sus brazos y no sólo eso, también tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de la tienda de campaña, regresar al océano para atrapar su desayuno, comer, regresar a la tienda de campaña (sin meter arena)... ¿y luego?

 

Y también estaba Abue… quizás ella pensaría que Haruka había salido a nadar desde muy temprano, pero… lo mejor sería evitar riesgos y regresar a casa.

 

El sireno forcejeó contra el agarre de Rin, intentando escapar de él. Le observó en silencio y se sorprendió al ver como la expresión que su amigo cargaba en su rostro cambiaba desde completa pereza a preocupación genuina, ambas cejas fruncidas y su boca cerrada en un puchero. Rin soltó un gemido por lo bajo en protesta, aferrándose con más fuerza de Haruka tras mover su cabeza de lado a lado aún dormido, aquel niño ya no dormía en paz como segundos atrás.

-No.

. . .

El sireno tragó pesado; cayendo por completo en aquella pequeña y lamentable súplica por parte de Rin. Se dejó de mover quedando completamente inmóvil esperando que Rin se relajara, cosa que eventualmente sucedió, aunque aún se veía algo angustiado entre sueños.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquella expresión también desapareciera, junto la tensión que le acompañaba. Haruka resopló en silencio, mirando a su amigo con suma preocupación.

...Qué molesto.

 

Haruka picó el rostro de su amigo con pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla. La piel de los humanos era bastante cálida.

-...Rin.

-Mm...

-Rin. Mañana, Rin.

-¿...Hm...?

Haruka sonrió agradecido una vez los párpados del humano comenzaron a temblar para pronto terminar abriéndose. Se miraron el uno al otro, Rin aún portando el sueño en su mirar confundido mientras que Haruka sonreía contento en silencio.

-Mañana. Es mañana, Rin.

-¿...Haru? ¿Qué…? ¡...Ah!

Rin miró al sireno para allí darse cuenta de su posición, causando que el niño saltara desde su sitio hasta el otro lado de la tienda de campaña, su rostro completamente enrojecido mientras buscaba explicaciones al mirar alrededor.

-¿Qué…? ¿P-por qué?

-Pijamada.

-...Oh, c-cierto. ¡Caray! ¡Me asustaste!

El humano le lanzó una de las tantas almohadas a Haruka, quien la bloqueó con un silencioso chirrido. Rin parecía molesto, sus mejillas ardiendo y sus ojos adheridos al suelo, soltando un puchero como si lo hubiesen despertado del mejor sueño jamás antes soñado. ¿Sería eso?

-Perdón.

-Está bien, tu p-perdóname por… tu sabes...

Movió sus brazos simulando un abrazo y Haruka comprendió enseguida a lo que el otro se refería.

-¿Por qué perdón?

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes. Eres cálido.

-...

Rin abrió su boca listo para responder aquello pero terminó resoplando y murmurando para sí mismo, “No sabía que te estaba abrazando, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Miró de vuelta a Haruka, quien sólo me miraba detenidamente, y terminó suspirando; Haruka no tenía la culpa de desconocer el significado detrás de cada gesto y Rin sabía que él tenía que enseñarle este tipo de cosas.

-Te lo dije ayer, los humanos nos aferramos de cosas cuando queremos sentirnos a salvo o más cómodos. Creo que… perdí a Bruce por allá así que…

 

Haruka miró alrededor por un momento antes de levantar el tiburón de peluche del suelo y entregárselo a su dueño, quien sonrió agradecido y apretó contra su pecho. Los ojos del sireno terminaron abriéndose ampliamente, mirando a su alrededor presuroso.

-¿Estás en peligro?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Te sientes en peligro?

Señaló al peluche y al el hecho de que Rin estuviese sosteniendo de esa manera, con ello el humano soltó una carcajada.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Es más bien como… un tipo de protegido más cálido y agradable, como… ¿sabes lo que es la nieve?

Haruka negó con su cabeza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

 

-Um… de acuerdo. Um… ¡Ah! El océano se vuelve muy, pero muy frío por un largo tiempo de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?

Haruka asintió. Sí, claro que lo hacía, y era bastante agradable; al menos para él lo era.

-¡Genial! Bien. Bueno, aquí, cuando hace muchísimo frío, hay agua que cae del cielo. Es muy fría y genial, pero más fría que genial y a veces las personas se quedan dentro de sus casas para tomar cosas calientes y ver películas todo el día. Así es como te sientes ‘protegido’ de esa manera.

Rin alzó su tiburón en lo alto con orgullo.

-Así es Bruce. Genial y mi protector. Mi papá me lo dio cuando yo era un bebé.

 

“Papá.” Haruka recordó esa palabra de los libros que Rin le leía. Rin no quería hablar de ello. Le había dado una corta descripción de ello, una definición, y cambió de palabra casi enseguida.

-...Me dijo que si me asustaba o me sentía solo, Bruce alejaría las cosas malas de mí, los asustaría con sus dientes filosos… y sí funciona.

Haruka miró desde el peluche hacia Rin; aquello le parecía familiar. ¿Qué libro habría sido? Había sido hace mucho tiempo… algo de un ‘osito de peluche’ que había cobrado vida y había perdido algo importante. Rin le explicó que aquello no era real, que eso era algo completamente diferente.

-¿...Mmmmagia?

-¿Eh?

-¿Bruce… magia?

-...Jaja… Sí. Algo así.

 

Rin rió, dejando a su tiburón a un lado para así sonreírle a Haruka. Sólo a Haruka. Primero estaba su pálido rostro y después su cabello oscuro que ligeramente se rizaba cerca de las puntas por estar fuera del agua por tanto tiempo. También la camisa del delfín que traía puesta, su camisa, y claro, su cola llenas de hermosas escamas color azul.

-¿...Quieres ir a hacer más cosas?

 

Haruka asintió, su sentido de responsabilidad fue reemplazado por la emoción del momento y, por un segundo, por hambre. Recordó casi inmediatamente el hambre que sentía cuando su estómago rugió causando que el humano riera divertido.

 

-¿Tienes hambre? Yo también. Debí haberme traído cosas para comer. Ven.

 

Se movió de su sitio para abrir la tienda de campaña y salir de ella. Estiró sus brazos en el aire y bostezó. El sireno le siguió, imitándole y sonriéndo en el acto.

-Oh, um… quiero que venga Bruce. ¿Me lo pasas?

 

Haruka ladeó la cabeza ante el pedido de Rin, notando que éste no le miraba al hablar, pero no le importó. Se encogió en hombros,  metiéndose de nuevo dentro de la tienda de campaña para de allí sacar el tiburón de peluche y entregárselo de nuevo a su dueño. Rin sonrió complacido antes de colocarlo dentro de la carretilla. Se giró y miró a Haruka con una amplia sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Quieres intentar subirte solo esta vez?

-Sí.

Pero no funcionó. Haruka logró que la carretilla se volcara casi de inmediato, lo cual causó que Rin se riera divertido hasta que realizó que Bruce ahora se encontraba sobre la arena.

Fue entonces cuando se lanzó y recogió el peluche, sacudiéndole la arena de encima. Miró la carretilla y allí se encontró al sireno de espaldas sobre la arena luciendo todo menos complacido por sus hazañas a un lado del vehículo.

-...Ayúdame.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espera.

 

El humano metió con cuidado al tiburón dentro de su camisa para así apresurarse y levantar a Haruka del suelo, tras soltar un gruñido, logró colocarlo dentro la carretilla. El sireno se acomodó en su sitio y se tapó enseguida con la misma toalla de ayer, aunque el material de la misma estaba ya un poco duro y rasposo. Haruka no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía.

-¿...Lo puedes cuidar?

-¿Qué?

-Bruce...

Rin sacó el peluche de su camisa, manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho mientras le miraba con... bueno, Haruka no estaba muy seguro de como llamar aquel sentimiento. No era tristeza, o miedo ni enojo... era sólo mucha seriedad. Con paciencia. El humano parpadeó, esperando en silencio por una respuesta, y cuando Haruka asintió, le entregó el tiburón con cuidado.

-¿...Cuídalo bien, de acuerdo? No lo vayas a perder. Tampoco se te ocurra soltarlo. Y… y sí. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-...De acuerdo...

 

Rin asintió para si mismo, su radiante sonrisa volviéndo a su rostro a la hora que tomó la manija de la carretilla.

-Hay un lugar súper genial donde podemos desayunar.

-¿Saba?

-Hay muchísima comida en el mundo aparte de caballa, tonto. ¡No, sólo espera hasta que pruebes algo nuevo!

-¿...No Saba...?

Rin rio contento al distinguir la ligera decepción en la voz de Haruka, un sonido que causó que el sireno abrazara al tiburón contra su pecho por molestia.

-¡Jamás querrás volver a comer caballa cuando hayas probado unos ricos hotcakes!

-¿...Hotcakes?

-¡Ya lo verás!

. . . . .

Los hotcakes estuvieron deliciosos. No tan buenos ni jugosos como la caballa pero habían estado deliciosos. Dulces y esponjosos, con esa cosa pegajosa encima que sólo logró que Haruka batallara en tragar en un inicio, más al final todo fue más fácil.

La cosa ‘tenedor’ fue lo más raro aún. Pensó que se llamaba de manera distinta (ya que en la película de la sirena lo nombraron de otra forma). ¿Era para comer? ¿Y por que no usar sus manos? Claro, la caballa y los pescados no eran pegajosos. Intentó comerse toda ésta nueva comida con las manos en un inicio pero Rin había negado con la cabeza tan rápido que su cabello rojo había volado por los aires por unos segundos.

 

Antes de todo ésto, el niño le tuvo que explicarle a los adultos el motivo por el cual debían dejarle traer a su amigo dentro en su carretilla y también la razón por la que ambos seguían en pijamas. Haruka miró sorprendido como Rin se inventaba una historia, una totalmente falsa, en la cual él y su amigo estaban cansados por ‘trotar toda la mañana’ y que ‘estaban tan emocionados que se les había olvidado vestirse adecuadamente.’

'¿Por favor? Sus piernas le duelen muchíiiisimo! ¡Y tenemos mucha hambre! ¡Yo puedo pagar por los dos!’

 

Con esos ojos brillantes y enormes, ¿cómo alguien pudiera negarle algo al pequeño? Haruka sabía que después le preguntaría a Rin el significado de trotar una vez que terminaran de comer.

De todos modos, los hotcakes estaban deliciosos. Después de comer a toda prisa, los niños se marcharon con sus estómagos llenos, el personal del lugar riéndose luciendo ligeramente agotado por lo que sólo el turno de la mañana podría causar.

 

Haruka pensó por un momento que quizás era hora de pedirle a Rin que lo llevara de vuelta a la playa. Era de mañana, Abue podría estar preocupada. No había duda que para éstas horas ella ya estaba despierta.

-...Abue.

-¿Hm? Oh...cierto, te llevaré a casa pronto pero… ¿está bien si primero me acompañas a un lugar?

-Sí.

Rin le miró con una suave sonrisa.

-Genial.

Y así caminaron, o más bien, Rin caminó. Haruka montó la carretilla, mirando al suave peluche recostado en su regazo y de vez y en cuando le acariciaba con cuidado.

…Esta cosa era algo sumamente importante para su amigo. Rin no quería que se ensuciara o que se quedara solo en la tienda de campaña. Para Rin era como una perla preciosa, delicada, algo que merecía respeto y... se lo había confiado a Haruka.

 

Su viaje no fue muy largo. Habían salido del área principal del pueblo, los paisajes y las personas fueron disminuyendo hasta que quedaron sólo ellos dos, a solas sobre un camino de tierra un poco inestable para Haruka. Habían cosas que Rin las llamaba ‘pájaros’ volando en lo alto del cielo, creando música hermosa… iban deslizándose felizmente por el cielo azul…

. . .

-¿Rin?

-Dime.

-...Nadar. Quiero verte.

-¿...Eh?

Haruka se sentó mejor en la carretilla, abrazando fuerte al tiburón como tanto había visto a Rin hacerlo.

-Yo nado bajo el agua… y tú nadas como tú nadas. Tú vuelas.

-¿¡...Qué!?

Haruka gruñó y señaló a una de las aves, como ésta volaba y daba volteretas por el cielo. ¡Rin tenía que entender! Si Haruka estaban bajo el agua, y Rin nadaba por la superficie... cuando el sireno levantaba la mirada, el humano parecía como un pájaro... volando por encima del mar azul.

 

Pero no. Rin rió y negó con la cabeza. Argh. Al parecer no le entendió en lo absoluto.

-Eres bien raro. Ah, ya… casi llegamos.

 

Rin se detuvo por un momento y Haruka al fin paseó sus ojos por los alrededores. Estaban en una especie de acantilado, junto a una pendiente, y había algunas rocas. Rocas lisas, con extrañas marcas sobre ellas.

 

-¿...Qué es esto?

-Personas. O, bueno, lo eran antes.

-...

-Um… espera un segundo, déjame pensar.

El sireno le espero en silencio, mirando a todas las rocas que les rodeaban. Esas marcas eran palabras... él podría leer algunas cuantas, o por lo menos recordaba lo que algunas decían en sus libros. 'Amor'. 'Hijo'. 'Hija.'

 

-¿Haru?

-¿Sí?

-¿...Qué les pasa a ustedes cuando mueren?

-¿Mueren?

-...Ya sabes, cuando te haces viejo y te dejas de… vivir… o cuando algo malo te pasa...

 

La voz de Rin se volvió silenciosa casi al final, le daba la espalda a Haruka mientras hablaba. El sireno se quedó sin decir nada, juntando todo lo que aquella explicación significaba y así lo entendió rápidamente. Muerte.

 

Cierto…

 

Haruka se aferró del tiburón con más fuerza, repentinamente recordando vívidamente la respuesta para la pregunta de su amigo.

-...Zanja.

-¿Eh?

-Los llevamos a la zanja... Se hunden...

-Ah, entonces… es como si ustedes los enterraran. Sí… Nosotros no hacemos eso, o por lo menos no en Japón. Mamá dice que es porque no hay mucho espacio. Los cuerpos son cremados, pero tenemos almas que… se van al cielo...

-¿Almas?

-Sí. Es lo que nos hacen a tí y a mí… me pregunto si las almas de los sirenos también se van al cielo, espero… espero que sí.

Haruka hizo a un lado tantas preguntas para sólo escucharle hablar. Rin estaba siendo bastante interesante en esos momentos.

 

-Estas piedras son tumbas. Son um… son como… ¡Ungh! No sé, es difícil de explicar. Tienen los nombres de las personas que han muerto escritos en ellas.

-Oh.

-...Aquí está él.

 

Llegaron al final del camino, donde una roca estaba, era el doble de alto Rin, con unas marcas que Haruka no podía leer a excepción de una palabra; 'Padre.'

 

Fue con una silenciosa sonrisa que Rin colocó su puño contra aquella piedra, gentilmente, y después se sentó frente la misma. El gentil resonar de las olas podía escucharse a la distancia desde allí, la superficie se encontraba reluciente con el sol de la mañana. Habían caminado tanto, se encontraban tan lejos…

 

Y fue entonces que Rin le habló a la roca en voz baja.

-...Oye, papá.

El sireno se sobresaltó de inmediato. ‘¿Papá?’ ‘¿Padre?’ Espera...

-¿...Papá de Rin?

 

¿Debería saludarle? ¿O cualquier otra cosa? Haruka miró al chico con curiosidad, pero el humano negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no es mi papá... mi papá está… él… de lo que estábamos hablando. Sí.

-...Oh.

 

...Oh.

Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido. Haruka se recargó su espalda contra la carretilla aunque, a pesar de eso, empezó a sentir náuseas. ¿Entonces... ésto era como la zanja? Pero el papá de Rin no estaba aquí.

...El papá de Rin estaba muerto.

 

-Perdóname por no haber venido en mucho tiempo, papá… Hice un amigo, pensé en traerlo… para que así no estés solo. Él es Haru.

La roca no dijo nada. Haruka no se sorprendió por ello pero, por la manera en la que Rin hablaba… esperaba realmente que su amigo recibiese una respuesta.

 

-Creo que está bien que te diga. No creo que existan los secretos en el cielo, así que… ¡Él es un sireno! ¿No es genial? A veces es muy raro pero le estoy enseñando a hablar, y también le enseñé la ciudad y todo.  Le dí a probar Sopa Miso de Caballa, tuvimos una pijamada anoche y vimos ‘La Sirenita’. La… tomé del cuarto de Kou sin pedir permiso pero, está bien. ¿No es así? Jaja.

. . .

Haruka repentinamente se sintió peor. Como un intruso. Él no debería estar allí, no donde Rin hablaba de cosas… tan personales y privadas. Bueno, ésto no era algo nuevo para Haruka. ¿Cuántas veces había nadado hacia la zanja y sólo… se asomaba para mirar aquella oscuridad infinita sabiendo que algún día él terminaría allí también? ¿Y cuántas veces le había hablado también? Haruka jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres… apenas y podía recordar como eran.

 

Quería irse de allí, quería estar en casa.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, papá. Apuesto que ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Mamá dice que siempre nos estás cuidando a mí y a Kou desde donde estás. Entonces de seguro ya sabías todo ésto antes de que yo te lo contara. Jaja… jajajaja...

. . .

-¿...Rin?

Haruka habló quedito, notando como los hombros de Rin comenzaban a temblar. Desde aquí parecía tal y como aquella noche donde se conocieron por primera vez… De hecho...

. . .

-¿Papá de Rin?

La cabeza del niño se giró rápidamente, y Haruka se estremeció cuando vio las lágrimas que en silencio se deslizaban por las mejillas de su amigo. Apartó la vista de Rin por un segundo y respiró tranquilo, enfocándose de nuevo a la tumba a la cual se había dirigido como si ésta pudiera oírle. Tal vez podría. Esperaba realmente que pudiera.

 

-...Rin es bueno… y me da comida. Mi favorita. Puedo hablar, y… es porque… él me enseña.

 

Sintió como su boca se le secaba al hablar; sintiendo los ojos de Rin en él todo el tiempo.

-Rin es genial. Él dice que soy genial, pero… él es genial. Yo sé leer, ahora…  vimos una película. Sobre mí. Sirenos.

. . .

-... Él me cuida...

Para éste punto ya no sabía que más decir, estaba nervioso. Todo estaba saliendo de sus labios ahora, y Rin sólo se le quedaba viendo.

-Rin es mi mejor amigo.

. . .

-Nos vemos.

. . .

Se volvió a acomodar en la carretilla, se comenzó a sentir verdaderamente ansioso en ese momento, finalmente se atrevió a ver a Rin, y...

...Oh no.

-H-Haru…

El humano tenía una horrible expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y soltaba muchos ruidos por lo bajo, berreando y sollozando. Era algo horrible de mirar. Si Haruka había pensado que ver a los humanos llorar era algo feo, verlos llorar era algo absolutamente peor. Se sintió mal, ésto era su culpa. No debió haberle hablado al papá de Rin. El niño escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, temblando y haciendo todo peor.

-...Perdón.

Rin no respondió.

. . .

Haruka miró a su alrededor con desesperación, sentía que él también iba a empezar a llorar si seguía dejando que ésto pasara. ¿Podría llorar? Era igual a Rin desde la cintura hacia arriba, así que ¿por qué no? Quizás había llorado antes, bajo el agua, pero jamás se había dado cuenta.

El llanto de Rin era horrible... un sonido espantoso.

. . .

Y allí el sireno tuvo una idea.

 

Trató de ser cuidadoso, realmente lo intentó, pero al final el sireno volcó el carro. No que lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para salirse del mismo sin volcarse, sino que que logró que la carretilla se golpeara contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa mientras que Haru caía soltando un 'uuf' que sorprendió a Rin. Los ojos del humano estaban rojos e hinchados, había algo brillante alrededor de su nariz.

 

-¿H-Haru?

Rin se limpió los ojos con prisa, levantándose y apresurándose al sireno con pánico.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vuélvete a subir, alguien puede…!

-Rin.

Haruka le interrumpió y lo alzó en lo alto; a Bruce. El tiburón era mágico, después de todo; haría que Rin se sintiera mejor. Si había un momento para que Rin se sintiera feliz y protegido, era ahora. ¿Cierto?

Le miró y esperó a que el niño tomara el peluche, que lo abrazara y sonriera de nuevo pero… no lo hizo. No, en lugar de eso, Rin se quedó mudo. Aún tenía cara de que quería llorar pero, en lugar de abrazar al tiburón, se lo quitó a Haruka y enderezó la carretilla para allí depositar el peluche.

. . .

No había funcionado...

Haruka sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder, y de pronto le costó respirar, de hecho, realmente ya le costaba respirar. Con temor tocó su mejilla y realizó que, Sí, podía llorar. Tal y como su amigo. Lloraba por su amigo.

Había lastimado a su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan raro ahora? Sus ojos le dolían, su pecho, su garganta. Todo le dolía.

-Perdóname, Rin...

 

Apenas y podía hablar, y justo cuando lo hizo, Rin retiró sus ojos del tiburón y los depositó de nuevo sobre el sireno. Se sorprendió con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-¿Haru? ¡¿Haru, qué te pasa?!

-Perdón.

 

Haruka se quedaba sin aliento ante la repentina sensación de los brazos de Rin rodeandole, algo similar a como lo había hecho en la mañana, pero esta vez deliberadamente, más suave. Rin no se avergonzaba por abrazarle ésta vez.

 

‘Los humanos nos aferramos de cosas cuando queremos sentirnos a salvo...’

 

Los brazos del sireno rodearon lentamente al niño, y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Rin, tratando de controlarse en el acto. Él no se acercaba al grado de sufrimiento de su amigo, pero simplemente le dolía. Le quemaba. Le quemaba y no se parecía detenerse. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y él chirriaba, algo que Rin asumió se trataba de un hipo.

¿Todos… los humanos eran así de cálidos?

-P-perdón… perdón...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Detente, Haru. E-está bien, deja de llorar.

-Duele...

-¿...Te duele?

-Feo. Me duele feo.

-¿Estás lastimado?

-¡Me duele feo, Rin!

 

Y así era. Haruka frotaba frenéticamente sus ojos, aterrados, con la esperanza de detener aquel ardor, pero no fue así. De hecho, sólo se puso peor, y lo demostró con sus dolorosos sollozos que congelaron la sangre del humano.

 

-...D-de acuerdo, um… vamos… ¡V-ven, vamos! ¡Te llevaré a casa! ¡¿Aguanta, sí!?

 

El temor era notorio en la voz de Rin cuando éste hablaba, y Haruka podía sentir las manos temblorosas del otro mientras lo levantaba para ponerlo dentro el vagón. El niño le entregó a Bruce sin pensarlo dos veces, y Haruka lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Estaba haciendo los mismos ruiditos que Rin había hecho con anterioridad, sólo que los del sireno denotaban más dolor y sufrimiento. Le era imposible mantener la calma.

 

El viaje fue rápido, impulsado por la adrenalina de un niño de tan solo ocho años de edad quién corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. O más bien, como si la vida de su mejor amigo dependiera totalmente de él. Haruka soltó Bruce por medio segundo, sólo para agarrar los lados del carro tras sentir temor de salir volando en un descuido. Cuando llegaron a la playa, la velocidad disminuyó en pendiente sobre la arena, la carretilla iba lenta y con cautela. Casi al final, Rin saltó el último tramo causando que la carretilla se golpeara contra el suelo con un fuerte ‘whump’ aún teniendo al sireno dentro.

 

Rin llevó el carro hasta el agua, donde se metió sin importarle mojar sus zapatos o el dobladillo de sus shorts, sacando al sireno de la carreta y regresándolo al océano. Haruka se retorció por un momento antes de encontrar el sitio correcto para nadar hacia abajo, introduciéndose dentro las profundidades del mar hasta sumergirse por completo. No salió del mar hasta después de varios minutos y eso fue porque el dolor se había detenido.

 

Tras haber metido su cabeza al agua, aquel dolor se había interrumpido de inmediato.

-¿Haru?

 

Podía escuchar a su amigo hablándole desde la superficie, aquella voz ligeramente desfigurada por el agua y las olas,  Haruka sabía que debería responder... pero ¿y si sucedía de nuevo?

-¡Haru!

 

. . .

El sireno salió lentamente hacia la superficie, preocupándose más por su amigo que por su propio dolor, el cual para ese entonces ya se había desvanecido.

-Rin.

-¿E-estás… bien?

-Sí.

-...Bien…

 

. . .

El rostro de su amigo se desplomó de inmediato, sólo que esta vez parecía estar más enfadado. Haruka recibió un golpe bastante duro contra su brazo, aunque nada que realmente le fuese a doler... y luego otro, y otro, hasta Rin sólo le estaba empujando, sin dejar de llorar mientras ambos terminaban en aguas más profundas. El océano humedecía su camisa, haciendo que los colores se volviesen más oscuros. Ahora el agua les llegaba a la cintura...

 

-¡Rin!

-¡No hagas eso! ¡No se te ocurra volverlo a hacer! ¡Me asustaste!

-...Perdón...

-¡¿Pero estás bien!? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-¡No sé!

-¡Empezaste a llorar y… y luego…! ¡¿Estás bien!?

-Sí.

-¡¿En serio?!

-...Sí.

 

Rin le miraba al sollozar, se arrastró dentro del agua sin importarle que sus ropas se mojaran, nadó hacia Haruka y le abrazó de nuevo.  

-No llores. No vuelvas a llorar jamás.

 

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa y su amigo le soltó. Sacó su mano del agua y extendió su dedo chiquito delante de él.

-No sé que pasó pero me tienes que prometer una cosa. No volverás a llorar jamás.

-...

Haruka sólo se le quedó mirando y Rin resopló molesto.

-¡Vamos, hazlo!

-...Tú, tú también.

-¿Eh?

-No más llorar para Rin.

-...

-...

El humano sacó la mano del otro a la fuerza del agua y le obligó a hacer la proesa del dedo chiquito tras asentir con su cabeza.

-...Lo prometo.

 

Haruka asintió también.

 

...Al parecer su amigo no estaba enojado con él, lo cual era bueno. ¿Verdad? Pero aún así lo había hecho llorar. Más bien lo había hecho llorar más de lo que originalmente debió haber llorado.

 

El sireno se juró a sí mismo junto la promesa del dedo chiquito que, mientras él y Rin fueran amigos, él jamás volvería a llorar. Ni una sola vez.

 

Y realmente Haruka esperaba no volver a llorar. Haber llorado de aquella manera había sido horrible para él. Había logrado asustar a Rin, lo cual resultó peor. Rin era su mejor amigo. Los amigos no se asustan entre ellos. Los amigos no se hacen llorar. ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto? Había sido el dolor más insoportable que había sentido en su vida.

  
El humano alzó su rostro y entrelazó sus dedos con los del sireno, ahora que el miedo se había ido y la tristeza había desapareció, Rin volvía a sonreír y nuevamente Haruka se sintió en paz.

...Qué hermoso…

-Perdón, Rin...

 

Rin rió suavemente, dejando que sus dedos se soltasen para así tomar las manos de Haruka por completo, llevándole de nuevo a la playa.

-Está bien. Me tengo que cambiar... entonces, supongo que es mejor que regreses a casa, ¿no? Tu abuela de seguro se está volviéndo loca.

 

Haruka asintió; si ‘volviéndose loca’ significaba ‘preocuparse’ entonces sí, Abue de seguro se estaba volviéndo loca.

 

Nadaron con cuidado de regreso a la arena, y Rin inmediatamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa, temblando cuando la brisa de la mañana golpeó su piel. Las ropas que empapadas estaban hicieron un fuerte ‘splat’ al ser arrojadas de vuelta a la carretilla. El niño se apresuró a la tienda de campaña, y casi enseguida salió de allí

 

Suspiró y se sintió de vuelta en la arena, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho al rodearlas con sus brazos. Miró a Haruka por un momento para así hablarle quedito.

-Oye, Haru...

 

El sireno le miró silenciosamente desde el agua, ladeando su cabeza mientras Rin hablaba. El niño no le miraba; aquella era una mala señal o al menos eso parecía.

 

-Gracias por hablar con mi papá, creo que a él realmente le hubieras simpatizado...

. . .

Haruka asintió en silencio, sumergiéndose lentamente dentro del agua cuando sintió aquel ardor familiar volver a sus ojos.

 

Sólo que ésta vez se fue casi al instante.

 


End file.
